Madara's Generations
by Koshiro Kun
Summary: Naruto seorang anak kecil berumur 5 tahun dibuang di gua yang ternyata Gua persembunyian Madara
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Pov

Namaku uzumaki naruto seorang anak yang dibuang tanpa sebab?,padahal umurku masih 5 tahun dosaku apa hah?anak kecil sepertiku apa

harus menjadi gembel?jika di pikir pikir aku dibuang karna aku lemah,ya LEMAH padahal wajar jika aku lemah toh emang ada Bocah lima tahun

bisa bertarung,apa mungkin karna Menma? Ya mungkin saja mentang mentang dia bisa mengeluarkan jutsu dan katanya pahlawan desa ,cih

lihat saja aku akan berlatih menjadi kuat dan menghancurkan kalian sialan...

Sekarang aku berada disebuah gua,ya karna aku dibuat pingsan oleh Tou,ah maksudku minato lalu membuangku kesini,sekarang aku

memasuki gua tersebut dalam keadaan takut ya bagaimana tidak takut toh gua nya menyeramkan jika ada hewan buas mungkin aku akan

dimakannya tapi jika ada orang mungkin bisa kujadikan teman jika sepantaran,jika lebih tua akan kujadikan guru kemungkinan 1 Persen karna

gua ini menakutkan

aku mulai memasuki gue itu dan mendengar suara

"Obito cukup latihannya kau sudah berlatih seharian"ucap orang tua berambut hitam

"baiklah sensei"ucap Obito

"sepertinya ada orang"ucap orang tua tersebut

**Katon:Gou... **

"jangan kumohon jangan bunuh aku"ucap ku takut karna orang tadi mengeluarkan jutsu tersebut

"oh sensei ternyata anak kecil saja"ucap Obito

"kenapa anak kecil sepertimu ada disini"Tanya Madara

"aku dibuang oleh orang tuaku "ucapku sedih

"siapa orang tuamu nak"tanya Madara

"Minato Namikaze Dan Kushina Uzumaki"Ucapku Datar Dan Dingin

"Heh Desa Konoha Sangatlah sampah Cih"Ucap Madara

"ya itu benar aku akan menghancurkannya jika sudah sudah menjadi Kuat"ucapku datar

"oh ya nak siapa namamu"tanya Madara

"namaku Uzumaki Naruto"ucap ku

"hnn Baiklah nak Aku akan menjadi Senseimu"

"tapi nama sensei siapa dan dia siapa"tanya ku

"dia Uchiha Obito Muridku Dan Namaku Uchiha Madara nak dan Kau Akan Menjadi Murid Keduaku"Ucap Madara

"Arigatou Sensei"ucapku terharu

"Hnn baiklah kau akan kuajarkan semua jutsu yang kuketahui"ucap madara

"Baik Sensei"UCAP ku hormat

"Pertama Kau Harus Meningkatkan Kekuatan Fisikmu terlebih dahulu Naruto"ucap Madara

aku hanya mengangguk tanda mengiyakan Perkataan Dari Guruku

aku mulai melakukan Push Up Sit Up Scout Jump dan juga back up cukup banyak sekitar 100

.  
>Aku sudah selesai Melakukan Pemanasan Dan tubuhku terasa sedikit Ringan<p>

"hnn Bagus Naruto sekarang Kau harus Membuat Bunshin"Ucap Madara

**Kage Bunshin No Jutsu **

Pooff Pooff Pooff Pooff Pooff

"wah aku berhasil membuat 5 sensei"ucapku bangga

"awal yang Bagus sekarang coba buat pukulan atau combomu sendiri"ucap Madara

"kau akan melawanku naruto tapi aku hanya akan menggunakan Moku Bunshin no Jutsu"lanjut Madara

"Baik sensei"ucapku mengiyakan permintaan Guru ku

1 Jam Kemudian

"Hyattt"

U-Zu-Ma-Ki Naruto Rendan

aku sudah memiliki combo meski aku sangat kelelahan sekarang,akhirnya Moku Bunshin Madara Ji-Ji Kalah

"Hosh Hosh Hosh"aku mengatur nafasku

"Bagus Naruto sudah dulu latihannya"Ucap Madara

"ya sensei"ucap ku menjawab ucapannya

.  
>Aku sekarang berjalan ke arah obito untuk menyapanya<p>

"Hy Obito nii"panggilku

"hy juga naruto"ucap obito

"apa yang menyerang Konoha 5 Tahun Lalu Obito Nii"tanyaku

"iya apa kau dendam kepadaku"ucap Obito jujur

"tentu tidak aku ingin sekali memiliki kakak seperti obito nii"ucapku

"baiklah mulai sekarang Kita Saudara"Ucap Obito

"Ya Obito nii"ucapku

"kasihan sekali kau naru kau dibuang orang tuamu ,dan mereka tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali"ucapnya Menatapku

"tidak apa apa obito Nii desa itu memang sampah"ucapku

Naruto Pov End

.

.

.  
>.<p>

Sementara Itu Dikonoha

"Anak Lemah Sudah Ku Buang"Ucap Hokage

"Baguslah kalau begitu Minato-kun"Ucap Istri

.

.

**Shikamaru Pov**

'Naruto kau dimana kenapa aku tidak menemukanmu padahal kau mengajakku bermain bersama hari ini'Batinku

"Heyy Chouji kau lihat Naruto Tidak"Tanyaku

"Aku tidak tahu Shikamaru dia kemana"Jawab Chouji

'Naruto Kau Sangat Mendokusai"batinku

**SHIKAMARU Pov End **

.

.

.

'Maafkan Aku shika aku tidak bisa bermain denganmu hari ini"Batin Naruto

Naruto memikirkan sahabatnya Seorang Nara Shikamaru yang tidak memandangnya Sebagai Makhluk Lemah,tetapi memandangnya sebagai

Teman,Ya Mungkin bisa dibilang sahabat,Shikamaru adalah satu satunya orang yang memandangnya dengan tulus bukan memandangnya

hanya karena anak dari seorang hokage.

**7 Tahun Kemudian **

Sekarang sudah Tanggal 10 October dimana ini Hari Ulang Tahun Naruto yang ke 12 dan hari yang menyedihkan bagi Seorang Uzumaki Naruto

karna senseinya Keadaanya sangat Parah

"Uhuk Uhuk Naruto Selamat Ulang Tahun"Ucap Madara Terbatuk batuk

"sensei"gumam naruto dan Obito

"Naruto ajal ku sudah Dekat setelah aku Mati ambillah mataku ini, Aku Mau Kau Mempelajari Sharingan dan Rinnegan dan Kita Akan melakukan

Rencana Kita Bertiga"Ucap Madara

"Dan Kau Obito Kau Kuwariskan Gunbaiku,Ingat Jangan Pernah Berkelahi kalian berdua harus Tetap Bersaudara"ucap Madara

"Baik Sensei Hiks"ucap Duo Madara Generations

Naruto sekarang sudah Memplantasikan Mata Madara Ke Matanya,Matanya sekarang Menjadi Onyx,dan Obito membawa Gunbai Yang diberikan

Oleh Senseinya Madara Uchiha

"Baiklah Naruto Kita Berpisah Sampai Disini Ingat Kita akan melaksanakan apa yang Sensei suruh"ucap Obito

"Baik Obito Nii"ucap Naruto

Kini Mereka Berdua Adu Tos

Dan Mereka Berdua Pergi Ke Tempat Tujuan Masing Masing

Naruto Ke Konoha(Untuk Mengikuti Ujian Chuunin)Dan Obito Menyamar Menjadi Seorang Uchiha Madara.

Naruto Berjalan Ke Desa Konohagakure tiba tiba dihadang beberapa Bandit

"serahkan semua hartamu"ucap Bandit A

"hnn"

"Sialan kau hyattt"bandit A Langsung Menyerang naruto dengan tombaknya

"Mungkin aku coba Mata baru ini"gumam naruto

Shinra Tensei

BLAAAARRRRRRR

Bandit A Tewas Akibat Tekanan Gravitasi Yang sangat Kuat

"Lemah"Gumam Naruto

"dia Bisa-"Bandit Bandit yang baru mau mengucapkan kalimat mereka Kepala Terlepas dari Leher Mereka Darah Mengucur Dengan Deras

Naruto Pergi dari tempat itu karna lawannya itu bodoh mengajaknya bertarung.

Naruto melanjutkan perjalanannya Ke Konohagakure Tanpa Halangan Dan Tiba Di depan Gerbang Konohagakure no sa to

"Akhirnya Sampai di Desa Busuk Ini Sepi Sekali"Gumam Naruto

"Oh Ternyata Anak Manja Itu Mengadakan Pesta"Lanjutan Gumaman Naruto

.

Naruto Kini Melakukan Test Genin Secara Langsung

Dia Melempar shuriken dan Kunai,Kage Bunshin,Kawarimi,Jutsu Katon Goukakyou No Jutsu.

"Bagus Uchiha Naruto kau resmi menjadi Genin"Ucap Iruka

"Arigatou Iruka Sensei"Ucap Naruto dan Beranjak Pergi

Naruto Kini Berjalan jalan sebentar Dikonoha menenang bebatuan yang ada dijalanan Ke Apartemennya Yang baru baru ini dia beli,Dia Membeli

apartemen yang termurah di konoha karna dia hanya punya Uang sedikit dia baru ingat kalau Besok Adalah Ujian Chuunin Akan Dimulai dan

untung saja dia telah mendaftarkan Dirinya

"besok Pasti Hari Yang Melelahkan"gumamnya dan Memasak Makanan seadanya apalagi kalau Bukan Ramen,Naruto Kini Tertidur Pulas .

.

.

.  
>Keesokan Harinya<p>

"Hoammzz Lebih baik aku mandi lalu sarapan habis itu baru mengikuti Ujian Chuunin"Ucap Naruto

Naruto menyelesaikan Ritual Mandinya dan memasak sesuatu yang bisa dimakannya

Naruto Kini Selesai dengan Ritual Makannya

Dan Berjalan Santai Ke Tempat Ujian Chuunin akan Dimulai dia ditatap Oleh para anak umur sepantaran dengan Naruto

ditatap dengan tatapan Nafsu,Tatapan Ingin Menikahi,tatapan Ingin Menerkamnya diranjang,dsb

naruto menghiraukan tatapan bodoh itu

Skip time

Ujian Pertama adalah mengerjakan Soal bila ada yang ketahuan mencontek maka dia akan dikeluarkan dari sini

itulah peraturan yang dikatakan oleh Guru Berwajah sangar si Ibiki

1 Jam Kemudian

Kini yang tersisa masih lumayan banyak

"Kalian Semua Lulus"ucap Ibiki

sontak membuat semua senang kecuali Naruto Yang datar datar saja.

"Hnn Ibiki Sepertinya Kau terlalu Lembut pada Mereka"ucap Anko

"Baiklah kalian semua akan melakukan di Hutan Kematian"Ucap Anko Horror Membuat beberapa peserta takut

"di babak ini kalian disuruh bertahan hidup dan kalian harus memiliki Gulungan Langit dan Bumi"Ucap Anko "Dan di babak ini Diperbolehkan

Membunuh"Ucap Anko Horror Para Peserta ada yang ketakutan dan ada yang menyeringai seperti Naruto dan juga gaara

"Hey kau Uchiha Naruto kau kelompok siapa"tanya anko "hnn aku tidak memerlukan kelompok"ucap Naruto Datar

"jangan sombong "ucap anko

"hnn lihat saja"ucap naruto menyeringai jahat Sasuke kaget karna masih ada Uchiha selain Dirinya dan Kakaknya Itachi

"kau kenapa teme"tanya Menma

"hnn tidak apa apa"ucap sasuke datar

babak kedua pun dimulai dan Naruto Langsung Bertemu dengan beberapa ninja

"Berikan Gulunganmu atau kau mati"ucap Ninja A "Hnn ya berikan cepat"Ucap Ninja B "Hnn aku sedang tidak mood"ucap Naruto

**Katon:Goukakyou No Jutsu **

Ninja A Langsung Menyerang Naruto dengan Jutsu Murahan(Bagi Naruto)

**Doton: Doryuheki **

BLARRRRRR Jutsu Ninja A tidak berhasil menembus Dinding Tersebut

**Dai ****Rasenringu **

Jutsu Naruto yang hanya sebesar Kelereng mengenai 3 ninja tersebut dan membuat kawah yang lumayan panjang

"heh lemah lebih baik aku selesaikan ini"ucap Naruto mengambil Gulungannya . . .

.Naruto sekarang sudah selesai dan beberapa tim juga sudah selesai

"Aku tidak mengira sebanyak Ini yang akan bertahan baiklah babak penyisihan ke 3 akan dimulai"ucap Minato Bla Bla Bla

'telingaku sakit mendengar suara si brengsek itu'batin Naruto

. . . Ujian Chuunin Sudah dimulai Semua Pertarungannya

Di Skip Aje soalnya males ngetiknya langsung yang ke terakhir aje

"Uchiha Naruto Vs Namikaze Menma"Ucap Genma minato bersama kushina tersentak melihat Nama tersebut.

Naruto yang melihat itu menyeringai dan langsung melompat dari atas tempat Penonton yang sangat tinggi dan Mendarat dengan Sempurna Menma langsung masuk ke Lapangan pertandingan itu

"Naruto Vs Menma,Fight"Ucap Genma Naruto diam saja ditempat sambil melipat kedua tangannya

"jika dia tidak menyerang maka aku harus menyerangnya dahulu"

**Kage Bunshin No Jutsu** . Na-Mi-Ka-Ze Menma Rendan Naruto terkena combo itu terlempar tiba tiba tubuhnya menjadi Air Prokk Prokk Prokk

"cukup hebat"ucap Naruto "aku tadi hanya main main"ucap menma sombong

Menma Melempar Kunai Ke Arah Naruto Kunai Bunshin No Jutsu Kunai Tersebut Menjadi banyak Naruto Hanya diam masih posisi nya yang

tadi,alangkah terkejutnya mereka semua ketika kunai tadi menembus Tubuh naruto Mangekyou Sharingan naruto mengaktifkan Mata sharingannya

"I-itu Mata Seperti punya Itachi"Ucap Sasuke gemetaran

menma melemparkan kunai hiraishin ke arah Naruto,naruto yang mengira itu kunai biasa diam Saja,menma langsung menghilang ke atas naruto Rasengan BLARRRR

"Arghh"Naruto Meringis Kesakitan

"heh masih mau bermain main denganku"Ucap Menma sangat sombong "Akan Ku Akhiri Ini"ucap menma sombong Lvl 1000

Fuuton:Odama Rasengan

"Astaga Menma Mau Membunuh Pemuda Uchiha Itu"Ucap Kakashi

"Apa"Sakura Kaget Kembali Kepertarungan

"Heh kau sombong sekali kau lihat Jurus Ini"ucap Naruto

**Katon:Goukakyou No Jutsu**

naruto mengeluarkan jurus apinya dan Menma dapat menghindari api tersebut dan Mengeluarkan Jutsunya

**Rasengan**

Naruto yang tahu jutsu itu langsung mencoba Kekuatan Madara

**Susanoo'o**

BLARRRRRRR

"Apakah dia mati kakashi sensei"tanya Sasuke Panik

"Kita Lihat saja"ucap Kakashi lumayan panik Kepertarungan

Menma sangat bangga bisa mengalahkan pemuda uchiha tadi tapi tiba tiba Muncullah Naruto dengan sosok astral yang menyelimutinya langsung menebaskan pedang susanoo'o nya ke arah Menma dan menatap Mata Menma dan menma Masuk Kedalam Genjutsu Naruto

"Ini Adalah Genjutsu Terkuatku"Ucap Naruto

"Disini Kau akan tersiksa,Tidak Pernah ada yang pernah lolos dari Genjutsu Infinite Tsuyukomi"Ucap Naruto

"a-apa"Menma tersentak melihat Dia Digantung di tempat seperti Huruf T

Tiba tiba bermunculan Naruto yang membawa Besi Pedang dan benda benda tajam lainnya

**Real World**

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhh"Menma berteriak Histeris

"hnn Lemah"Ucap naruto santai

Naruto langsung memasuki Mindscape Menma

"Kyuubi Berikan chakramu pada menma"ucap Naruto datar

**"grrrrrr siapa kau tidak ada lagi yang bisa mengendalikanku selain Madara Uchiha"**

"hnn sekarang aku lah penggantinya"ucap naruto mengaktifkan Sharingannya

Kyuubi terhipnotis dan memberikan chakranya ke Menma

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhh"Kedua Kalinya Menma kesakitan dan mengeluarkan Chakra Merah dari tubuhnya

"Kyuubi Menguasainya kushina"ucap Minato shok

"Grrrrrrrrr"Menma Memasuki Mode Kyuubi Ekor 1

Tiba tiba sebuah portal langsung memperlihatkan Seorang yang naruto kenal

**TBC**

**Gyahhhhhh Ini Dark Naru nya :v Kalo Dxdnya nanti dulu saya belum nonton Dxd Soalnya**

**Ok Reviewsnya yah :D**

**Gk suka baca gk usah Flame**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author:Koshiro Kun**

**Pair:? Saranlah**

**Naruto X Naruko?**

**Naruto X Rias?**

**Atau Apalah**

**Rated:T**

**Warning:DarkNaru! StrongNaru!,But Dont GodLike Naru**

**Enjoyy Reading**

**.**

"Nii-san"ucap naruto kaget

"kau terlalu berlebihan imouto"ucap orang tersebut alias Obito yang sekarang bertopeng spiral

"si-siapa kalian berdua"ucap Minato nyaring

"kau lupa denganku heh"ucap obito menyindir

"ka-kau Ma-"

"arghhhh Mataku"teriak naruto kesakitan matanya mengeluarkan darah banyak

"kau ini kenapa pula kau menggunakan Mangekyou Sharingan kenapa tidak Enternal Mangekyou Sharingan saja kau bisa buta jika menggunakan mata itu"ucap obito penuh penjelasan

"Grrrrrr"

semua beralih ke menma yang sekarang sudah ke mode kyuuni ekor 1

**Odama Rasengan**

menma melompat ke naruto dan siap menerjang naruto dengan Odama Rasengan yang super besar

"hnn coba kita tes jutsu kita"

**Dai Rasengan**

**tsinnggggg**

Jutsu naruto berwarna hitam yang menandakan kegelapan hatinya

BLARRRRRR

Naruto dan Menma terlempar akibat dua jutsu yang saling berlawanan

Menma yang regenerasi nya cepat langsung memanjangkan tangan kyuubinya ke naruto dan menggenggamnya lalu membantingnya

"Arghh Mataku membuatku kehilang konsentrasi"ucap Naruto kesakitan

"tidak ada cara lain"ucap naruto

**Fuuton:Rasenshuriken**

jutsu itu membuat seluruh penonton kaget dengan jutsu Menma barusan yang dalam mode kyuubi ekor 1

naruto langsung membuat jutsu paling kuat yang dia miliki

**Dai Rasenshuriken Descruction Full Power**

Sebuah jutsu Keluar dari tangan naruto dan membuat semua shock terutama Minato dan Kushina.  
>Menma Langsung berlari ke arah Naruto dan bersiap menerjangnya<p>

tapi itu semua salah naruto melempar jutsunya ke arah menma dan tepat mengenai menma

Blarrrrrrr menma terlempar dengan keadaan mengenaskan

"hosh hosh"tiba tiba naruto pingsan

"hnn aku pergi dan saat aku datang bersama uzumaki naruto imuotoku ini kalian hancur"ucap Obito menghilang di dalam portalnya bersama naruto yang dia

bawa

"d-dia bilang uzumaki"ucap Kushina Shock

"cepat bawa menma-sama dia dalam keadaan sekarat"ucap Salah satu perawat

minato yang melihat itu langsung menyerang naruto

tapi dihalang oleh Obito Uchiha

"kau sentuh naruto kubunuh kau"ucap Obito Marah

"siapa sebenarnya dia hah"ucap minato sengit

"hnn dia Uzumaki Naruto ingat itu"ucap Obito tak kalah sengit

obito langsung membawa Naruto ke dalam kamui dan mereka pergi dari situ

"d-dia Naruto"ucap Shikamaru tak percaya

"diaa naruto kannnnnnn"ucap Shikamaru bukan sekedar ucapan tapi suara nyaring yang keluar dari mulutnya

"dia narutooooooooooooooooooooo kannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn"suara nyaring keluar dari mulut shikamaru untuk kedua kalinya

"siapa sebenarnya dia shika"tanya para temannya

"dia?dia Naruto Uzumaki dia temanku kalian tidak pernah memandangnya sebagai teman kalian hanya memandang nya sebagai anak lemah kalian semua tidak tahu apa hobi,kesukaan,ketidak sukaan naruto"ucap shikamaru tertunduk

"dan aku keluar dari ujian ini"ucap shikamaru beranjak pergi

.

.

**NARUTO POV**

Aku terbangun dari pingsanku seingatku tadi aku melawan si anak sial itu dan sekarang aku melihat seorang yang ku kenal yah siapa lagi kalau bukan nii-san hanya dialah satu-satunya yang dapat kupercaya,yah karena yang paling mengerti kehidupannku hanya Nii-san Dan selalu baik kepadaku walaupun aku ini bukan keluarga asli mereka dan aku akan melaksanakan Mugen Tsuyukomi yang jiji bilang

"engh Nii-san"lirihku

"oh kau sudah bangun naru"ucap Obito

"kenapa aku ada disini"tanyaku ke nii-san

"kau lupa yah kan aku tadi ada disana"ucap Obito

"oh ya aku lupa"ucapku santai

"hah kau ini masih kecil sudah lupa"ucap Obito

"Ya sudah istirahat sana kau masih belum sembuh"Lanjut sang Obito

aku hanya mengangguk tanda mengiyakan perkataan nya barusan

**Naruto POV END**

**Mindscape**

**TIK TIK TIK**

"dimana ini"tanya naruto entah pada siapa

**"Gakii"**

Naruto Mendengar suara seseorang langsung memasang posisi bertarung

**"Tenanglah gaki aku berada didalam tubuhmu"**

Naruto langsung berusaha tenang dan menemukan Seorang bukan,itu bukan seorang melainkan Monster Berekor 10

"Siapa Kauuu"Ucap Naruto kaget

**"Hnn Bocah Aku Naga Terkuat Dan Kita Adalah Partner"Ucap Naga Biru Tersebut**

"Kita Teman Sekaligus Partner"Ucap Naruto Menaruh tangannya kedepan dan mereka adu jotos

"Oh ya Namamu siapa Partner"tanya Naruto

**"Aku Blue Eyes White Dragon"Ucap Naga Biru tersebut**

"Oh"

**"Bocah Aku Ingin Memberitahumu sesuatu"ucap Blue Eyes**

"Ada Apa"tanya Naruto

**"Apa Kau Ingin Kekuatan"Tanya Blue(Disini Panggil Blue aje)**

"Tentu aku ingin menjaga Obito-Nii dan Mungkin Teman Temanku yang nanti aku rekrut"ucap Naruto

**"Hnn aku akan membantumu bocah aku memiliki 3 Tahapan aku masih ditahap pertama yah meskipun cukup Kuat mungkin melawan Kyuubi aku masih akan kalah"**

"Jadi Tahapan Keduamu Bagaimana"tanya Naruto dengan Nada penasaran

**"Hnn kepalaku akan bertambah satu dan Setara dengan 1-5 Bijuu "**

"Lalu kalau tahap ketiga"tanya Naruto

**"Hnn aku setara dengan 9 Bijuu"**

"Hmm begitu yah"ucap Naruto Manggut

"sampai jumpa"ucap Naruto mulai mengilang dari pandangan Blue Eyes White Dragon

Naruto Terbangun dari tidurnya Dan Melihat seorang gadis tidur disebelahnya dengan penuh luka

**TBC**

**Yoo Aku lambat ngebuat fic karna tersesat di jalan yang bernama Kehidupan**

**Oh ya pairingnya siapa nih yang bagus**

**Naruto X Rias?**

**Naruto X Naruko?**

**Atau apalah**

**.**

**nih cewek yang luka luka belum di tentukan karna ini akan menjadi pair Naruto**

**.**

**Yosh Saya Akan Membalas Reviews kalian**

**Q:Update Kilat**

**A:Ini Sulit :v dikarenakan tugas yang menumpuk**

**Q:Apakah naruto masuk akatsuki**

**A:Mungkin dia bersama dengan Obito menjadi dalang Akatsuki**

**Q:Batas Kekuatan Naruto?**

**A:Mungkin Masih Setara Yondaime Hokage :v tapi masih kalah kalau bertarung dikarenakan kurangnya pengalaman**

**.**

**.**

**Okay itu Reviewsnya saya rangkum hehe**

**Jangan Lupa Reviews Pair Naruto**

**:v**

**Naruko,Or Rias,Or Saran Reader**

**Bye Bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:Karakternya bukan punya gue :v gue itu Cuma Minjem karakter Naruto ama Highschool DxD**

**Author:Koshiro Kun**

**Pair:Naruto Uzumaki X Seiring Waktu yang menjawab**

**Rated:T**

**Warning:DarkNaru! StrongNaru!,But Dont GodLike Naru**

**NOTE:Naruto Hanya dingin ketika berurusan dengan yang namanya Konohagakure**

**Enjoyy Reading**

**.**

**Chapter Sebelumnya**

**Mindscape**

**TIK TIK TIK**

"dimana ini"tanya naruto entah pada siapa

**"Gakii"**

Naruto Mendengar suara seseorang langsung memasang posisi bertarung

**"Tenanglah gaki aku berada didalam tubuhmu"**

Naruto langsung berusaha tenang dan menemukan Seorang bukan,itu bukan seorang melainkan Monster Berekor 10

"Siapa Kauuu"Ucap Naruto kaget

**"Hnn Bocah Aku Naga Terkuat Dan Kita Adalah Partner"Ucap Naga Biru Tersebut**

"Kita Teman Sekaligus Partner"Ucap Naruto Menaruh tangannya kedepan dan mereka adu jotos

"Oh ya Namamu siapa Partner"tanya Naruto

**"Aku Blue Eyes White Dragon"Ucap Naga Biru tersebut**

"Oh"

**"Bocah Aku Ingin Memberitahumu sesuatu"ucap Blue Eyes**

"Ada Apa"tanya Naruto

**"Apa Kau Ingin Kekuatan"Tanya Blue(Disini Panggil Blue aje)**

"Tentu aku ingin menjaga Obito-Nii dan Mungkin Teman Temanku yang nanti aku rekrut"ucap Naruto

**"Hnn aku akan membantumu bocah aku memiliki 3 Tahapan aku masih ditahap pertama yah meskipun cukup Kuat mungkin melawan Kyuubi aku masih akan kalah"**

"Jadi Tahapan Keduamu Bagaimana"tanya Naruto dengan Nada penasaran

**"Hnn kepalaku akan bertambah satu dan Setara dengan 1-5 Bijuu "**

"Lalu kalau tahap ketiga"tanya Naruto

**"Hnn aku setara dengan 9 Bijuu"**

"Hmm begitu yah"ucap Naruto Manggut

"sampai jumpa"ucap Naruto mulai mengilang dari pandangan Blue Eyes White Dragon

Naruto Terbangun dari tidurnya Dan Melihat seorang gadis tidur disebelahnya dengan penuh luka

.

.

Chapter 3

"Ehhh"

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaa Siapa Kau"Teriak Naruto

Gadis yang berada disebelah naruto pun terbangun

"Ehhh Dimana ini apa aku sudah mati"Tanya Gadis Berambut Merah dengan Seragam Aneh

"Huwaaaaaaaa Siapa kau kenapa kau ada disini"teriak Naruto

"Kyahhhhhhhhhh Hentai"Teriak Gadis berambut merah

Bruakhhh Duakhhh Bughhhhhhhhh

Naruto Terpental dari kasur tersebut

"Arghhhhhhhhhhh kau siapa sih kenapa tiba tiba ada disini"ucap naruto sambil meringis

"ehhh? Ini kamarmu?"

"dasar aneh tapi namamu siapa aku bingung kau kenapa bisa ada disebelahku"tanya Naruto

"Aku Rias Gremory"ucap Rias

"Hah namamu aneh dan apa itu Gremory"tanya naruto

"itu clanku tapi ini dimana"tanya Rias

"ini ? ntahlah aku bahkan tidak tahu"ucap naruto santai

"tunggu apa kau tadi memerkosaku"Tanya rias

Naruto langsung sweatdrop dengan pertanyaan aneh dari Rias

"untuk apa aku memerkosamu sih"

Tiba tiba datanglah sang Kakak si Obito Uchiha

"kau sudah bangun yah naru"ucap Obito santai

"gak masih tidur makanya mataku terbuka"ucap naruto yang tambah sweatdrop melihat kakaknya

"tapi Naru kenapa ada wanita dikasurmu"ucap Obito menyeringai dari balik topengnya

"entahlah dia aneh"ucap Naruto santai

"Apa kalian Iblis"tanya rias

"kami manusia apa kami terlalu jelek sampai kau mengatakan kami iblis"ucap Naruto

"b-bukan itu apa kalian dari fraksi Iblis?,malaikat jatuh?,atau malaikat?"tanya Rias

"ahhh kami manusia biasa"ucap Obito

"tapi seingatku aku melawan Kokabiel dan tewas"ucap rias sedih mengingat dia dan budak budaknya kalah

"Tenang saja"ucap naruto menepuk bahu rias

"tapi bagaimana dengan issei,akeno,kiba,dan,koneko mereka tewas karenaku"ucap Rias

"sudahlah mungkin memang sudah ditakdirkan"ucap Obito santai

Rias hanya mengangguk sedih,Dan Naruto hanya tersenyum Miris

"baiklah kalau begitu beristirahatlah"ucap Naruto beranjak pergi dari tempat tersebut dan berniat untuk berlatih Di hutan

Naruto melatih Fisiknya agar tidak lemah karena dia merasa dia terlalu lemah untuk melindungi teman temannya nanti yang berteman dengannya dia tidak ingin Jika temannya nanti akan tewas tanpa bisa melindungi teman temannya karena teman adalah sebuah kata yang diinginkan Naruto. Teman hanya itulah yang diinginkan Naruto Selain membuat dunia Mugen Tsuyukomi,Naruto Berniat Masuk Ke dalam Mindscape nya untuk Bertemu dengan Partnernya sang Naga Biru dan keren menurut naruto karena dia memiliki naga yang cukup kuat dan tidak galak

**Mindscape**

**"Yooo Partner ada apa kau kesini"**

"tidak apa apa partner hanya mengunjungimu ngomong ngomong bisa aku mencoba kekuatanmu"tanya naruto

**"tentu bisa partner"**

**"kau bisa menembakkan laser bewarna biru dari mulut setara dengan Bijuudama tapi jika kepalaku sudah mencapai 3 itu sangat kuat partner "**

"woww jadi begitu yah"ucap naruto manggut manggut

**"kita dikepung partner cepat keluar dari sini"**

Naruto langsung saja keluar dari Mindscape nya dan ternyata naruto dikepung oleh orang aneh bertopeng yang ternyata anbu Root

"Kau akan kami bunuh"ucap Salah satu anbu root bertopeng kucing

"Bacot"gumam naruto

**Katon:Gokka Mekkayu**

Bola api raksasa mengarah ke 5 anbu root dan yang terkena hanya satu yaitu yang sempat membacot barusan

Anbu bertopeng beruang langsung membuat jutsu bersama dengan ketiga anbu lainnya

**Suiton:Suiryuudan No Jutsu**

**Suiton:Suiryuudan No Jutsu**

**Katon:Goukakyou No Jutsu**

**Katon:Goryuuka No Jutsu**

4 Jutsu mengarah ke arah Naruto

"Cih tidak ada cara lain"

**Shinra Tensei**

BLARRRRRRRR

Jutsu ke 4 anbu tidak ada yang mengenai naruto namun alangkah terkejutnya Naruto tiba tiba seseorang membantunya,yah gadis berambut merah yang aneh datang menolongnya

"kau tidak apa apa"tanya rias tanpa menoleh

"hnn tidak apa apa"ucap naruto

Rias melemparkan Power Of Descructionnya ke arah ke 4 anbu dan mengenai anbu bertopeng anjing

DUARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Naruto langsung mengeluarkan jutsunya

**Dai:Rasenshuriken**

BLAARRRRRRR

3 Anbu bertopeng Kucing,beruang,dan Rubah tewas Terkena jutsu naruto karena jutsu naruto adalah jutsu tipe perusak tingkat tinggi

"hosh hosh cukup Menarik"ucap Naruto

"jadi kalian itu sebenarnya apa"tanya rias

"maksudmu? Aku? Aku manusia yang berprofesi Shinobi"ucap Naruto

"jadi aku bukan di dimensiku yah"ucap Rias sedih

"sudahlah tenang saja lagipula aku akan menjagamu kok hehehe"ucap Naruto Nyengir lebar

Naruto tidak dilarang oleh madara menjadi konyol karena itulah yang membuat naruto merasa hidup tanpa menjadi diri sendiri hidup hanyalah seperti boneka yang tidak tahu melakukan apa yang kita inginkan

"oh tadi itu jurus apa yang kau keluarkan sepertinya keren"ucap naruto

"itu power of destruction yah itu cukup kuat menghancurkan sesuatu"ucap rias

"owhh begitu Itu bagus Rias-chan"ucap Naruto santai

"Chan" "Chan" "Chan" "Chan" "Chan" "Chan" "Chan" "Chan"

Sebuah kata yang terngiang ngiang didalam pikiran rias

"as-chan"

"Woiiiiiii Rias-Chan"Teriak Naruto tanpa rasa bersalah

"eh ada apa?"tanya rias

"hehehe tidak apa apa"ucap naruto

"ayo kita cari tempat untuk bersantai"ajak Naruto dan hanya dijawab anggukan dari rias

.

.

Kini naruto dan rias sedang berbaring di padang rumput yang hijau nan Rindang

"hmm Naruto-kun menurutmu cinta itu apa"tanya Rias

"hah cinta?apaan tuh?apa sejenis makanan seperti Ramen"tanya Naruto Polos

"hmphhhh Hahahahahaha"Rias tertawa lepas

"eh?apa aku salah yah?"tanya naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali

"hahaha kau ini, Cinta itu sesuatu yang dapat membuatmu menginginkan seseorang sehingga kamu menginginkan orang yang membuatmu merasa nyaman"ucap Rias

"owh begitu aku tidak dilajarkan tentang cinta soalnya hahaahha"ucap Naruto Polos

"cieeeee Naru berduaan ama rias"ucap Obito di atas pohon yang ada didekat mereka

"loh kok-niisan ada disana?"tanya Naruto

"hehe Tobi anak baik tadi ngintipin naru"ucap Obito dalam mode konyol

Naruto hanya geleng geleng melihat kakaknya yang konyol karena kakaknya ada dua mode 50 persen konyol 50 persen serius,bahkan naruto juga punya dua mode

Naruto melihat seorang wanita berambut hitam ponytail sedang melawan Anbu entah dari desa mana

"hey lihat ada seorang gadis dikeroyok"ucap naruto nunjuk nunjuk

"a-akeno,,,cepat tolong dia"ucap Rias

Naruto,Obito,Dan Rias menolong akeno yang dikeroyok 20 anbu

**Katon:Goukakyou No Jutsu,**

Obito mengeluarkan jutsu apinya disusul naruto yang mengeluarkan jutsu apinya

**Katon:Gouryuuka No Jutsu**

BLARRRRRR

Jutsu mereka berdua mengenai 2 anbu

"cih mereka banyak sekali"ucap Naruto

"B-buchou"ucap Akeno

"kau tidak apa apa kan Akeno"ucap Rias

"tidak apa apa buchou aku hanya kelelahan"ucap Akeno

Naruto menyerang beberapa anbu dengan taijutsunya dan cukup berhasil melukai 3 anbu

"kalian harus mati karena berani kroyokan"

**Laser Of Blue Eyes**

BLARRRRRRRRRR

Sebuah laser keluar dari mulut naruto dan menembakkannya dengan sangat dahsyat 10 anbu berhasil tewas

"waw naru itu tadi hebat"ucap Obito

5 anbu langsung menyerang Obito yang menurut mereka bodoh

**Katon:Gouryuuka No Jutsu**

**Suiton:Suiryuudan No jutsu**

**Doton:Doryuudan No Jutsu**

**Katon:Goukakyou No Jutsu**

**Fuuton:Daitoppa**

5 jutsu mengarah ke obito membuat rias dan akeno terkejut karena obito santai santai saja

**Kamui**

5 jutsu tadi menghilang

"damaa damaa"teriak Obito memekikkan telinga

**Katon:Sanryuu Huashi**

3 naga api mengenai 3 anbu

BLARRRRRRR

Tersisa hanya dua anbu dan mereka berdua berniat Lari

"tidak akan kubiarkan"teriak Naruto

Rasenrenggan

Muncul dua bunshin Naruto membuat dua buah rasengan di kedua tangannya

Hyatttttttt

Duakhhhhh 2 Anbu terkena dan melayang sambil berputar bagaikan baling baling

"Hosh hosh aku lelah sekali"ucap Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya di rerumputan padang rumput tadi

Obito yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum kepada Naruto

"kau hebat naru"ucap Obito membaringkan tubuhnya disebelah Naruto

"O-obito san,naruto-san terima kasih telah menolongku"ucap Akeno

"yoo tenang saja tobi itu anak baik makanya tobi tolong akeno-chan"ucap Obito

'dia baik dan tidak membosankan dia tipeku'batin akeno melirik obito

"Ano obito-kun boleh aku lihat wajahmu"ucap Akeno

"hmm?tapi wajahku buruk"ucap Obito

"ayolah kumohon"ucap akeno dengan Puppy Eyes

"ah baiklah tapi-"

Akeno langsung menarik topeng Obito memperlihatkan wajah Obito yang hancur setengah

"Obito-kun maukah kau menjadi kekasihku"ucap Akeno santai

"hah?,wajah tobi kan tidak tampan"ucap Obito

"aku tidak perduli cinta tidak memerlukan yang namanya ketampanan jika mencari sebuah kesempurnaan maka tidak akan ditemukan didunia ini tapi jika saling mencintai itulah kesempurnaan yang aku cari"ucap Akeno

"hmm baiklah tobi mau kok"ucap Obito

"hmm kalau begitu kemarikan wajahmu"ucap Akeno

Obito hanya menuruti permintaan dari Akeno,akeno menempelkan tangannya ke wajah tobi yang rusak dan beberapa saat kemudian menjadi seperti dulu yah tanpa cacat

"wah kau ternyata memakai kekuatan itu kekuatan yang hanya bisa sekali pakai untuk menghilangkan sebuah kecacatan seseorang"ucap Rias

"ara ara tentu saja buchou"ucap Akeno

"Kekasih?apa itu kekasih "tanya Naruto Polos

Pertanyaan Dari Naruto tidak terjawab karena datangnya orang yang paling dibenci Naruto

**TBC**

**Hehehe chapter 3 nih broow :v**

Alfiantara:yosh saya usahakan

:hehe ada dikit

Nokia 7610:hehe kalo pendeskripsiannya saya kurang bisa hahaha maaf

**Kalo masalah harem saya gk bisa buat hehehe :v**

**Okay yang minta lanjut ini udah saya lanjut**

**Reviewsnya yakkk**

**Jaa-nee**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:Karakternya bukan punya gue :v gue itu Cuma Minjem karakter Naruto ama Highschool DxD Dan OC Anime lainnya hehe**

**Author:Koshiro Kun**

**Pair:Naruto Uzumaki X Rias Gremory And Obito Uchiha X Akeno Himejima**

**Rated:T**

**Warning:DarkNaru! StrongNaru!,GodLike Naru(Maybe)**

**Enjoyy Reading**

**.**

Chapter Sebelumnya

"Kekasih?apa itu kekasih "tanya Naruto Polos

Pertanyaan Dari Naruto tidak terjawab karena datangnya orang yang paling dibenci Naruto

Chapter 4

"apa mau kalian"ucap Naruto menyiapkan Posisi kesiagaanya

"Kau adikku kan"ucap Menma

"hnn bukan aku bukan adikmu aku mantan adikmu."ucap Naruto datar

Kakashi langsung melihat kearah Obito yang tidak memakai topeng

"O-obito"ucap Kakashi shock

"hnn"hanya sebuah kata yang keluar dari sang Obito Uchiha

"kau masih hidup"tanya kakashi masih shock bertemu teman lamanya

"siapa mereka"tanya akeno

"mereka musuh akeno-chan"ucap Obito datar

**Katon:Goukakyou No Jutsu**

Obito mengeluarkan Bola api dari mulutnya yang lumayan besar ke arah kakashi

**Doton:Doryuheki**

Sebuah pelindung berelemen tanah dikeluarkan kakashi

**BLARRRRRRRRRRR**

Kedua jutsu tadi berhantaman

"Oh sial tenagaku tadi kan terkuras banyak"ucap naruto menggerutu

"tenang saja naruto-kun aku pasti membantumu"ucap Rias

Rias melemparkan power of destructionnya yang berbentuk bola ke arah kakashi

Kakashi berniat menghindar tetapi sebuah petir mengenainya terlebih dahulu

**BLARRRRRRRRRRRRR**

"ARGHHHHHH"

Menma,Sasuke,dan Sakura Langsung membuat Jutsu yang mereka bisa buat

**Katon:Hosenka No Jutsu**

**Fuuton:Daitoppa**

Jutsu keduanya bersatu dan mengarah ke Naruto

"cih terpaksa aku harus menggunakan Mata itu"Ucap naruto mendecih tidak suka

**Amaterasu**

api milik sasuke dan menma habis dilahap Api hitam naruto

"Sial dia hebat"ucap sasuke

"aku harus melakukan apa sasuke-kun,menma-kun"tanya sakura karena dia tidak bisa ninjutsu apapun

"kau jaga klient kita"ucap Sasuke datar

**FLASHBACK**

Tim 7 sedang melakukan misi mereka menjaga klient sampai ke tempat tujuan

"Ahh ini membosankan"ucap menma

"hmm ya menma kun"ucap sakura

"hnn"siapa lagi kalau bukan uchiha songong ini

"Sudahlah tapi tunggu siapa disana"ucap sang sensei berambut perak

**FLASHBACK END**

"ARGHHHHHH"Naruto berteriak kesakitan karena matanya terasa sangat panas

"Naruto pulanglah"ucap Menma

"hnn pulang?. Pulang kemana aku memiliki keluargaku disini ,"ucap Naruto datar

**Katon:Goukakyou No Jutsu**

Naruto mengeluarkan jutsu apinya

Menma langsung berusaha menghindar karena dia tidak memiliki elemen air,...jika dia menggunakan elemen anginnya otomatis api itu akan membesar

"ARGHHHHH"menma meringis karena tangannya terkena api naruto

**Doton:Doryuudan No Jutsu**

Naga tanah menyerang tim 7 untung semuanya dapat menghindar,dan saat itu juga naruto,obito,rias,dan akeno masuk kedimensi kamui Obito

**KAMUI Dimension**

"uhh siapa sih mereka tadi"ucap Rias kecapean

"ya mereka merepotkan buchou"ucap akeno sambil memegang dagunya sambil manggut manggut

"cih mereka itu hanyalah seorang sampah"ucap Obito

"sampah?maksudnya?"tanya akeno bingung

"ya kakashi membunuh orang yang kucintai dulu"ucap Obito menundukkan kepalanya

Akeno cemburu karena dia bukan cinta pertama sang Uchiha Obito

"kenapa dia membunuhnya"tanya akeno

"hnn entah"ucap Obito

"sudah jangan jadikan masa lalu sebagai halangan karena kita berada di masa sekarang yang akan terus berjalan,dan aku akan selalu ada untukmu Obito-kun"ucap akeno tersenyum manis

"hnn baiklah"ucap obito tersenyum kecil

"aku mulai pusing"ucap naruto memegangi kepalanya,dan pingsan

"hah ayo kita pergi"ucap Obito

Rias hanya kaget karena naruto pingsan

"eh bagaimana dengan naruto-kun"tanya Rias

"ara ara ufufufu **Na-ru-to-kun,**apa maksudnya itu buchou"sindir akeno

"huh terserah aku dong"ucap Rias sewot

"hey cepatlah dia perlu dirawat"ucap Obito

**KAMUI Dimension end**

Naruto,obito,rias,akeno kini di penginapan yang beberapa saat lalu dia sewa.

"eh kenapa kita ada disini apa kau-"Akeno menyeringai mesum "aku tidak mesum"ucap Obito sweatdrop.  
>"ah naru istirahat dulu nii-san"ucap Naruto yang sudah lelah sekali<p>

"ya istirahat sana"suruh Obito "akeno,aku istirahat juga yah jaa"ucap Rias beranjak pergi

"lalu sekarang apa?"tanya akeno "apa?apanya yang apa"tanya Obito bingung

"jadi kita akan melakukan apa?"tanya akeno

"apa itu apa sih?aku bingung maksud dari apa yang kau katakan itu"ucap obito sambil

menaikkan alisnya (hiraukan dua orang ini)

**Naruto Pov ******

huh aku sangat lelah tahu sudah diserang anbu,eh malah ketemu si sial itu lebih baik aku

beristirahat sambil ke dalam mindscapeku saja,

**Naruto Pov end ******

**Mindscape**

"Yoo Blue Eyes"panggil naruto "Yoo Naruto"jawab sang naga "jadi apa yang akan kita

lakukan"ucap Naruto

"apanya yang apa"

"Woiii itu Scenarionya Obito ama Akeno"teriak sang author tiba tiba dua buah shuriken melayang

ke arah author,untung saja author ini sudah diajarkan oleh Naruto dari fanfic I Will Be Strong

"huh biarkan saja dia,dia memang agak gila"ucap Naruto

"baiklah kau akan berlatih sampai badanmu sembuh"

"okey Tapi kapan aku sembuh?"tanya Naruto

"hnn entah"

Seminggu Kemudian Di Mindscape "hosh hosh apa tubuhku sudah sembuh"ucap naruto Ngos-

ngosan

"hmm yah pergi sana"

'dia ngusir atau apaan sih'batin Naruto

**Mindscape end******

"Enghh"naruto melenguh panjang dan bangun dari tidurnya

"kau sudah bangun yah Naru"ucap Obito

"eh memangnya kenapa,? Berapa hari aku pingsan?,dan kenapa rias-chan tidur didekat

tanganku"tanya naruto Polos

"kau sudah pingsan selama sebulan"ucap Obito tanpa khawatir

"uapaaa"Teriak Naruto dengan histeris

"tapi dimana akeno-niisan"tanya naruto yang sudah berhenti teriak

"hnn dia sedang memasak didapur

"oh"ucap Naruto

Rias terbangun dari tidurnya

"Naruto-kun"rias langsung memeluk Naruto dengan sadisnya dan Naruto tidak bisa bernapas

"hoak a-aku ti-dak bi-sa berrnapas rias-chan"ucap Naruto

"eh gomen gomen"ucap Rias

"ah kau ini, ya sudah aku mau makan"ucap Naruto tersenyum lebar

"b-baiklah"ucap Rias yang merona karena senyuman sang Naruto Uzumaki

"Ara ara mesra sekali"ucap akeno yang baru datang membawa Bubur ayam(?)

"ini makanlah"ucap Akeno menyodorkan buburnya

"sini, aku saja yang menyuapinya"ucap Rias agak marah karna naruto di goda oleh akeno

"Ara ara ufufu oh tidak bisa harus aku yang menyuapinya"ucap akeno

"aku saja"sewot Rias merebut mangkok bubur ayam(?)

"hey jangan bertengkar"ucap obito lerai obito

Dan perang penginapan pun terjadi membuat Obito dan Naruto menutup telinganya

"aku saja"

"aku sajaaa buchou"

"aku sajaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

"DIAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM"Teriak sang Uzumaki

"aku sudah lapar tahu rias-chan kau saja lah yang menyuapiku"ucap Naruto Polos

"hahahaha aku menang"tawa Sang Gremory

"ah sudahlah aku suapi Obito-kun saja"Akeno melirik ke arah Obito yang sudah selesai makan bubur ayam(?)

"hehe hehe tapi aku sudah kenyang"ucap Obito menggaruk garuk kepalanya

"HARUS"Teriak Akeno

"Gyahhhhhhhhhhhh"teriak Obito

.

.

**Madara's Generations**

Naruto sedang berlatih dengan cara membuat Ribuan bayangan ada yang disuruh menguasai Rinnegan,Sharingan,dan 5 elemen lainnya,dan juga Elemen kegelapan penghancur yang dia miliki.

"Hosh hosh ini melelahkan sekali"dan didetik berikutnya naruto terkapar lemas

Naruto masuk ke alam bawah sadarnya yah dikarenakan pingsan tadi

**Mindscape**

**"Naruto kemarilah"**

"Baiklah"ucap naruto walaupun malas berjalan ke arah blue eyes white dragon

**"Naruto sebenarnya kau bisa menggunakan kekuatanku itu bisa disebut Sacred Gear"**

"hah apaan tuh"tanya naruto

**"Sacred Gear yah itu semacam sarung tangan berwarna biru dan keren"**

"wah jadi bagaimana cara menggunakannya"tanya Naruto

**"nanti sajaa kau harus istirahat kau tanyakan pada Rias tentang sacred gearmu"**

"ok bos"ucap Naruto Hormat

**Mindscape End**

Naruto langsung berlari ke arah rias yang sedang duduk di teras sedang bersantai sambil meminum teh buatan Akeno

"Rias-chan"panggil naruto

"ya ada apa Naruto-kun"tanya rias

"apa kau tahu apa itu sacred gear"tanya naruto

"sacred gear adalah kekuatan yang diberikan tuhan kepada makhluknya"ucap Rias

"wow jadi begitu"naruto langsung posisi Andalan Guy Maito

"ya begitulah memang nya ada apa"tanya Rias

[Destroyed]

Tiba tiba kedua tangan naruto langsung diselimuti cahaya dan kedua tangannya berubah menjadi berwarna biru dan ada gambar kepala naga(blue eyes)

"S-s-sacred gear"Rias shock melihat naruto memiliki sacred gear

"wahh Hebat baiklah aku coba."ucap naruto semangat

**Shooting death**

BLARRRRRRRRRRR

Laser berwarna biru mengenai pohon yang ada didekat Naruto

"wawwwwwwwwwwww"Mata naruto berbinar binar dia tidak bisa mengungkapkan betapa hebatnya Sacred Gear miliknya

"kau memiliki sacred gear naruto-kun"ucap Rias

"hehe ya"ucap Naruto nyengir

**"Naruto nama sacred gear mu adalah The Blue Dragon Destroyer"ucap Blue eyes yang berada di dalam pikiran naruto**

"hehe dan aku sudah tahu namanya rias-chan"ucap Naruto

"namanya memangnya apa"tanya Rias

"The Blue Dragon Destroyer"ucap Naruto bangga

"Itu keren naruto-kun"ucap Rias memeluk naruto

"haha aku kan hebat"ucap Naruto bersombong ria dan melepaskan pelukan Rias

Mereka pun melanjutkan berbincang bincang mereka tentang sacred gear

.

.

**In Konohagakure**

**TBC**

**Yeayyyy ini chapter 4 nya Minna!**

**Maaf kalo mengecewakan hehehe**

**Jangan lupa reviews tapi jangan flame yooo! :v**

**Baiklah aku akan menjawab reviews kalian**

Zzzzzz:ya hehehe maaf

Anon:menma disini udah saya buat agak kuat jutsu Rasenshuriken pun itu hanya sebuah kebetulan

Uzumaki Terry:Terjawab di chapter ini

1 :okayyy

rikushiki :terima kasih (y)

xxx:dafuq nape broow

.18:ini udah dilanjut

REVANOFSITHLORD:hehe itu masih rahasia dan anak Minato and Kushina Hanya Menma Dan Naruto jadi disini narukonya kgk ada

Yami naruto uzumaki :yoo

Chisaki Chan:hehehe

Topeng Retak:Mean?

m. :okay

Akahasi D. Michi:hehe ya udah saya ganti jadi Crossover

Penggemar:hehehe

Guest:ini udah dilanjut

Wrath Of Lich King:udah dilanjut broow

Nanase Akira :yosh ini dilanjut

dianrusdianto39 :hehe anda tidak menyinggung saya

Dewi15:okay

Arc-kun:hehe iya

iqbal d dragnel :makasih

:yosh

Nokia 7610:hmmm saya usahakan

Black Id :yosh

reyvanrifqi:apa enggak ngeri bener tuh ini aja udah ngeri

reyvanrifqi:yoi

.79:hehehe ya disini saya kasih polos

:makasih

**Yoshaaaaaaaaaa,oh ya saya sepertinya akan lambat update dikarenakan senin Try Out dan Minggu depan MID Semester**

**Jangan Lupa reviews,follow,dan favorite yah**

**Jaa~Minna**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:Karakternya bukan punya gue :v gue itu Cuma Minjem karakter Naruto ama Highschool DxD Dan OC Anime lainnya hehe**

**Author:Koshiro Kun**

**Pair:Naruto Uzumaki X Rias Gremory And Obito Uchiha X Akeno Himejima**

**Rated:T**

**Warning:DarkNaru! StrongNaru!,GodLike Naru(Maybe),Banyak Typo!**

**Enjoyy Reading**

**Rated:M(jaga jaga aje)**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Download lagu azu for you broow :v gak mau juga gak apa apa hehe untuk opening doank**

**.**

**Opening Azu-For You**

**koko ni aru no wa kimi ga ima made eranda michi no**

Terlihat naruto sedang duduk termenung melihat keluarganya bahagia

**kotae tachi yo hora jishin motte susumeba ii**

sang naruto kecil dibuang ayahnya di sebuah gua

**totemo shizen na no ame agari no ASUFARUTO ni  
>niji ga kakaru you ni <strong>

Naruto masuk kedalam gua dan bertemu Madara,dan Obito yang sedang berlatih

**Lonely kaze ga fuite**

Gambar langsung beralih ke madara yang duduk termenung

**Feeling ki ga tsuita yo**

Beralih ke Obito yang juga duduk termenung setelah kematian Rin

**kotae wa doko ni mo nai kedo**

Datanglah naruto mengajak mereka dan tersenyum lebar

**Call me wakatteru wa**

Lalu datanglah rias dan akeno

**With you ai wa itsumo**

Akeno mengulurkan tangannya ke obito

**atae au mono**

dan rias mengulurkan tangannya ke Naruto

**For you**

Rias dan akeno menarik pasangan mereka masing masing dan berlari bersama

**kitto kimi wa itsu no hi ka**

Beralih ke arah Naruto Sedang melayang dilangit

**kono sora wo toberu hazu dakara**

Dan naruto tersenyum Lebar

**nando tsumazuita toshite mo**

lalu naruto jatuh di padang rumput dengan konyolnya

**For You**

Rias langsung berlari dan membantu naruto berdiri dengan

**taisetsu na koto wa hitotsu**

mengulurkan tangannya ke arah naruto sambil tersenyum

**yume miru koto**

Naruto langsung tersenyum senang dan menerima uluran Rias

**kokoro dake wa tozasanai de ite**

layar langsung mengarah kelangit dan ada dua kata Madara's Generations

End Opening(hehe sorry jelek)

* * *

><p>Chapter Sebelumnya<p>

**Mindscape**

**"Naruto kemarilah"**

"Baiklah"ucap naruto walaupun malas berjalan ke arah blue eyes white dragon

**"Naruto sebenarnya kau bisa menggunakan kekuatanku itu bisa disebut Sacred Gear"**

"hah apaan tuh"tanya naruto

**"Sacred Gear yah itu semacam sarung tangan berwarna biru dan keren"**

"wah jadi bagaimana cara menggunakannya"tanya Naruto

**"nanti sajaa kau harus istirahat kau tanyakan pada Rias tentang sacred gearmu"**

"ok bos"ucap Naruto Hormat

**Mindscape End**

Naruto langsung berlari ke arah rias yang sedang duduk di teras sedang bersantai sambil meminum teh buatan Akeno

"Rias-chan"panggil naruto

"ya ada apa Naruto-kun"tanya rias

"apa kau tahu apa itu sacred gear"tanya naruto

"sacred gear adalah kekuatan yang diberikan tuhan kepada makhluknya"ucap Rias

"wow jadi begitu"naruto langsung posisi Andalan Guy Maito

"ya begitulah memang nya ada apa"tanya Rias

[Destroyed]

Tiba tiba kedua tangan naruto langsung diselimuti cahaya dan kedua tangannya berubah menjadi berwarna biru dan ada gambar kepala naga(blue eyes)

"S-s-sacred gear"Rias shock melihat naruto memiliki sacred gear

"wahh Hebat baiklah aku coba."ucap naruto semangat

**Shooting death**

BLARRRRRRRRRRR

Laser berwarna biru mengenai pohon yang ada didekat Naruto

"wawwwwwwwwwwww"Mata naruto berbinar binar dia tidak bisa mengungkapkan betapa hebatnya Sacred Gear miliknya

"kau memiliki sacred gear naruto-kun"ucap Rias

"hehe ya"ucap Naruto nyengir

**"Naruto nama sacred gear mu adalah The Blue Dragon Destroyer"ucap Blue eyes yang berada di dalam pikiran naruto**

"hehe dan aku sudah tahu namanya rias-chan"ucap Naruto

"namanya memangnya apa"tanya Rias

"The Blue Dragon Destroyer"ucap Naruto bangga

"Itu keren naruto-kun"ucap Rias memeluk naruto

"haha aku kan hebat"ucap Naruto bersombong ria dan melepaskan pelukan Rias

Mereka pun melanjutkan berbincang bincang mereka tentang sacred gear

**Chapter 5**

**In Konohagakure**

**Menma POV**

Sekarang aku sedang berada dikamarku,aku bingung kenapa bisa bisanya adikku dibuang oleh ayahku,padahal dia itu adikku,dia adikk kesayanganku,ada apa dengan kedua orang tuaku sampai mereka membuang adikku,dan padahal tadinya aku ingin membawanya pulang tapi apa?dia pergi,dia pasti membenciku dan kedua orang tua ku,dan suatu saat aku akan membawa nya pulang

**Menma POV End**

**Normal Pov**

Menma sudah selesai dengan misi nya menjaga Klient mereka.

.

.

Naruto sekarang sedang tidur dengan Polosnya dengan posisi Nungging,itu cukup membuat Rias cekikikan gaje,Naruto mendengkur dengan keras

naruto memanglah bodoh dalam masalah kehidupan,tapi dia sangat pintar kalau masalah bertarung jangan di tebak dia sangat hebat.

**Alam Mimpi Naruto**

"eh dimana ini?"naruto mengedarkan pandangannya kekiri kekanan kedepan dan belakang dan menemukan sesuatu yang aneh yaitu beribu ribu wanita telanjang

"eh kok pada telanjang yah"

Para perempuan tersebut menatap naruto dengan tatapan nafsu.

"Kita rape dia bareng bareng gimana"ucap Seorang wanita

"Hah Rape"Naruto bingung apa itu rape dan tanpa disadarinya dia mengigau dan rias menatapnya dengan tajam

"Rape apaan tuh"ngigau naruto untuk kedua kalinya Dan Membuat rias ingin menghajar pemuda itu

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"Naruto langsung bangun dari mimpi buruknya(harusnya indah sih(?)

Rias terkejut dan terjungkang kebelakang dengan sangat sangat sangat sangat tidak Elite

"eh rias-chan kenapa kau nungging"tanya Naruto dengan wajah tanpa dosa!

"kau tadi mimpi apa hah?"tanya Rias menggeram marah dia bukan menjawab pertanyaan dari naruto,dan malah dia yang bertanya

"aku tadi mimpi"naruto berpikir sejenak,dan wajah nya langsung pucat

"aku dipaksa oleh ribuan wanita dan mereka teriak teriak ingin me rape ku lalu aku terbangun"ucap Naruto santai meski tadi shock

Rias terdiam sebentar mendengar sang uzumaki tadi karena menurutnya terlalu polos untuk hidup(?)

"oh yasudah sana mandi"ucap Rias

"oh ya apa kau tahu apa itu rape"tanya naruto dengan wajah tanpa dosa

"jadi kau inginku Rape"Rias memberi deathglare

"eh tidak"naruto langsung saja ngacir ke kamar mandi

'Oh ternyata perempuan di mimpiku itu mau menghajarku toh'naruto mengira kalau rape adalah memukul tapi sebenarnya Rape adalah memperkosanya

"huh dasar baka harusnya dia mau ku rape"gumam Rias Nista

kalau saja yang ada didepannya issei pasti langsung mau kalau diajak rape karena issei mesum

.

.

Naruto sudah menyelesaikan Ritual Mandi dan Makannya

"Yooo Nii-san"Panggil Naruto

"Naruto"panggil Obito

"ya ada apa"tanya Naruto

"aku di rape"ucap Obito pucat

"uohhhhhh jadi nii-san dihajar siapa"teriak Naruto gaje

"aku di rape naruto,Di-Ra-Pe,Bukan Di-Pu-kul"Ucap Obito

"Obito-kun kau mau ku Rape lagi"ucap Akeno yang berada dibelakangnya,sukses membuat Obito langsung masuk ke dimensi kamuinya

"ehh dia kemana naru"tanya Akeno

"uhhh dia ke dimensi kamuinya nii-chan"

"owh bisa kau antar aku kesana"tanya akeno

"tapi Kamui ku dengannya beda dimensi"ucap Naruto

"owh ya-sudah aku mau berlatih dulu"ucap Akeno

"okay bos"ucap Naruto hormat

Akeno pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto

Naruto diam sejenak dan meminum teh buatan akeno sambil habis ,dan datanglah yang hanya menggunakan Handuk(?)

"Naruto-kun mana akeno"tanya Rias

"katanya sih berlatih"ucap Naruto

"Lalu Nii-sanmu mana?"tanya Rias

"entah"

'ini waktunya aku godain naruto-kun' Rias langsung memasang wajah menyeringai

Rias membuka handuk yang melilit ditubuhnya

CPLASHH

naruto mimisan

"eh ada apa denganmu rias-chan kau membuka Handukmu cepat pakai dadamu besar sekali"suruh naruto menutup matanya

"jadi kau mau"Seringai Rias

"eh apa boleh"tanya Naruto bingung masih menutup matanya

"ya rape saja aku"ucap Rias

"what are you meaning for it"naruto mulai gila

"Ara-ara ufufufu ada apa disini"ucap akeno

"Kau ini mengganggu saja akeno"ucap Rias

"ufufufu kau mau menggoda naru yah"ucap Akeno

"?"naruto terdiam tidak mengerti apa yang mereka katakan

"ya sudah kalian bertengkar saja aku pergi dulu jaa"naruto pun pergi menggunakan kamuinya

.

.

.

Naruto sedang berjalan jalan dia bingung akan kemana karena akatsuki masih butuh 3 tahun untuk mencari ke 9 biju,

"uhh lebih baik aku berlatih"gumam naruto tetapi langsung tidak jadi setelah melihat sang Uchiha Sasuke berjalan ke arahnya

"hey kau Naruto"panggil Sasuke

"hnn apa"

"Ayooo kita bertarung"ajak sasuke

"Jika aku menang bantu aku mencari kebenaran Itachi"ucap Sasuke

"hmm baiklah"ucap Naruto mengangguk

**"Katon:Goukakyou No Jutsu"Ucap Sasuke **lalu mengeluarkan bola api dari mulutnya

**"Suiton:Suiryuudan No Jutsu"Ucap Naruto** lalu muncul air dari udara

**BLARRRRRRRR**

Kedua jutsu tadi berhantaman

**"Chidori" **Sasuke mengeluarkan Jutsu Petirnya

**"Dai Rasenringu" **naruto mengeluarkan jutsu nya

Mereka saling menghantamkan jutsu mereka satu sama lain

BLARRRRRRR

Sasuke terpental

"Kau kuat sekali naruto"ucap Sasuke lalu pingsan

"huh dasar masak baru begitu pingsan"ucap Naruto lalu pergi

Mereka tadi bertarung di lembah kematian yah dan kebetulan naruto lewat dan bertemu sasuke

Lalu tanpa sengaja seorang gadis berambut hitam dan berkaca mata melihat Sasuke pingsan

"tampan"gumam Gadis tersebut

"hey kau"teriak seorang bocah berambut hitam

"ada apa"tanya gadis tersenut

"kenapa sasuke pingsan"

'Jadi namanya sasuke'batin gadis tersebut

"nih tangkap"gadis tersebut melempar sang Uchiha ke arah menma dengan tenaga super

Untung saja menma bisa menangkap

"siapa yang membuat teme pingsan"Tanya lelaki tak lain adalah Menma

"tadi sih aku liat rambut kuning"ucap gadis tersebut tak lain dan tak bukan Adalah Sona Sitri

"Naruto"ucap Menma

"oh jadi namanya naruto dia cukup kuat"ucap Sona

"jadi kenapa kau ada disini"tanya Menma

"hmm beberapa minggu lalu aku tewas dibunuh malaikat jatuh si Kokabiel sialan itu dan saat aku bangun aku berada di tempat aneh ini"ucap Sona

"owh begitu terima kasih telah membawa sasuke ya"ucap Menma

"memangnya dia kenapa"tanya Sona

"si teme ini mau pergi dari konohagakure dan ingin mengikuti si ular sesat"ucap Menma

"boleh aku ikut"ucap Sona

"oh boleh kok"Ucap Menma

Menma pun pulang membawa sasuke,dan Sona(Note:sasuke di rengek)

Namun mereka bertemu dengan orang yang Sona kenal

"Sona-senpai"ucap dua orang yang satu wanita berambut putih dan yang satu laki laki berambut kuning keputihan

"K-kiba,K-koneko"ucap Sona shock

**"Shinra Tensei" **secara tiba tiba ke empat orang itu terpental

"Si-siapa kau"ucap menma

"aku,Pein"

"Oh Shit ada yang butuh bantuan nih"ucap Naruto yang baru saja datang

"hahaha adik si Obito bodoh itu yah kau akan kubunuh"ucap Pein

"kau yakin"ucap Naruto santai

"Bansho Ten'in"Jutsu andalan pein dikeluarkan dan menarik naruto

"Woww gravitasi agak bagus tapi Coba lawan Ini"

**[Destroyed] [Destroyed] [Destroyed] [Destroyed] [Destroyed] [Destroyed] [Destroyed] [Destroyed] [Destroyed] [Destroyed]**

"S-sacred gear"ucap Sona,Koneko ,dan Kiba

"naru"ucap Menma

"Rasakan Ini berandalan"

**Shooting Death**

"Kekuatan Macam apa itu"ucap Pein yang tidak sempat menghindar

BLARRR

Pein terkena tembakan bola tadi dan terlempar

"cih aku akan membuat perdamaianku dengan memberikan semua orang rasa sakit"ucap Pein lalu menghilang

"Cih dia dasar sial main pergi saja"

"Uhuk-uhuk"

Naruto langsung menoleh kebelakang dan melihat sang Uchiha Obito

"nii-san apa kau dikeroyok akatsuki"Tanya Naruto

"ya Naru uhuk"obito batuk dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya

"ayo pergi kita beri tahu Rias-chan,dan Akeno-niichan"ucap Naruto dan mereka berdua hilang dengan Kamui mereka

"Jadi Rias dan akeno disini"ucap Sona

"Huh sepertinya adikku belum memaafkanku"ucap Menma

"adik?"

"ya dia adikku kami saudara kembar"ucap Menma gelisah

"tapi kenapa dia tadi seperti tidak menganggapmu"tanya Sona

"ayah dan ibuku membuangnya"ucap Menma semakin stress

"ya sudah jangan terlalu difikirkan"ucap Kiba

Menma hanya mengangguk

"yosh ayo kita ke konoha"ucap Menma bersemangat

Kiba,Koneko,dan Sona hanya mengangguk

Menma yang mau menggendong sasuke

"Lepas dobe"ucap Sasuke

"te-teme sial sudah beruntung aku menolongmu"ucap Menma

"cih"sasuke mendecih tidak suka dan melihat ke arah lain,dia melihat Sona sitri

'Kawaii'batin nista sang uchiha

.

.

Naruto,dan Obito sudah sampai di penginapan mereka

"N-naru ada apa dengan Obito-kun"ucap Akeno kaget melihat obito yang bisa dibilang sekarat

"cih aku dan nii-san dikhianati Akatsuki"ucap Naruto

"cih aku akan membalas mereka"ucap Akeno

"tapi bagaimana menyembuhkan Obito-niisan"

"kamu keluar sana aku akan menyembuhkannya"ucap Akeno

naruto mengangguk

Akeno membuka semua pakaiannya dan Memberikan energi iblisnya untuk obito agar cepat sembuh dari sakitnya(?)

**TBC**

**Yoshhh Minna Ini Fic abal abalnya saya lanjut hehe perjuangan juga sih karena saya besok try out**

**Yasudah saya ngebalas reviews kalian saja (y)**

**narutodragon:yoo ide anda bagus**

**Guest:ini udah broow**

** .18:udah broow  
><strong>

** 1:Naruto Uzumaki X Rias Gremory,And Obito Uchiha X Akeno Himejima**

**agustatsumi:ini udah di banyakin broww  
><strong>

**dianrusdianto39:hehehe**

**m. :tentu saja bisa**

**blankZack:hehe itu typo :v**

**Yami naruto uzumaki:yoo ini udah dilanjut**

** .188:disini sacred gearnya tidak membutuhkan tumbal hehehe :v**

**Arc-kun:yosh arigatou**

** :thanks For kritik**

**reyvanrifqi:hmm itu mungkin bisa jadi tambahan kekuatan sacred gear naruto**

**nanaleo099:yo makasih hehe memang alurnya kecepatan**

** :ini udah 1.8 K hehe  
><strong>

**Yosh Koshiro~Kun Log Out**


	6. Hokage-sama aku bukan anakmu!

**Disclaimer:Karakternya bukan punya gue :v gue itu Cuma Minjem karakter Naruto ama Highschool DxD Dan OC Anime lainnya hehe**

**Author:Koshiro Kun**

**Pair:Naruto Uzumaki X Rias Gremory And Obito Uchiha X Akeno Himejima**

**Rated:T**

**Warning:DarkNaru! StrongNaru!,GodLike Naru(Maybe),Banyak Typo!**

**Enjoyy Reading**

**Rated:M(jaga jaga aje)**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Download lagu azu for you broow :v gak mau juga gak apa apa hehe untuk opening doank**

**.**

**Opening Azu-For You**

**koko ni aru no wa kimi ga ima made eranda michi no**

Terlihat naruto sedang duduk termenung melihat keluarganya bahagia

**kotae tachi yo hora jishin motte susumeba ii**

sang naruto kecil dibuang ayahnya di sebuah gua

**totemo shizen na no ame agari no ASUFARUTO ni  
>niji ga kakaru you ni <strong>

Naruto masuk kedalam gua dan bertemu Madara,dan Obito yang sedang berlatih

**Lonely kaze ga fuite**

Gambar langsung beralih ke madara yang duduk termenung

**Feeling ki ga tsuita yo**

Beralih ke Obito yang juga duduk termenung setelah kematian Rin

**kotae wa doko ni mo nai kedo**

Datanglah naruto mengajak mereka dan tersenyum lebar

**Call me wakatteru wa**

Lalu datanglah rias dan akeno

**With you ai wa itsumo**

Akeno mengulurkan tangannya ke obito

**atae au mono**

dan rias mengulurkan tangannya ke Naruto

**For you**

Rias dan akeno menarik pasangan mereka masing masing dan berlari bersama

**kitto kimi wa itsu no hi ka**

Beralih ke arah Naruto Sedang melayang dilangit

**kono sora wo toberu hazu dakara**

Dan naruto tersenyum Lebar

**nando tsumazuita toshite mo**

lalu naruto jatuh di padang rumput dengan konyolnya

**For You**

Rias langsung berlari dan membantu naruto berdiri dengan

**taisetsu na koto wa hitotsu**

mengulurkan tangannya ke arah naruto sambil tersenyum

**yume miru koto**

Naruto langsung tersenyum senang dan menerima uluran Rias

**kokoro dake wa tozasanai de ite**

layar langsung mengarah kelangit dan ada dua kata Madara's Generations

End Opening(hehe sorry jelek)

* * *

><p>.Naruto sekarang sedang tertidur dan berada di alam Mimpinya yang dilihatnya hanyalah cahaya Berwarna putih dan dia mendengar ada suara yang memanggilnya<p>

"Naruto"panggil seseorang yang membuat naruto menoleh kebelakang yang ternyata adalah orang yang menurutnya paling Berjasa

"Ji-san"ucap naruto agak kaget melihat sang kakek yang melindunginya dari bahaya yang mengancam keselamatannya

"sepertinya kau tidak perlu membuat Dunia mugen tsuyukomi"ucap Madara membuat naruto bingung.

"kenapa jii-san"tanya naruto bingung sambil menaikkan alisnya

"aku sudah bahagia disurga naruto,dan waktuku cuma sebentar,tugas mu sekarang adalah Lindungi orang orang yang menurutmu Berharga"ucap Madara menyunggingkan senyumnya ke arah Naruto

"baiklah aku akan mengalahkan akatsuki dan melindungi orang orang berharga yang aku miliki"naruto mengeluarkan senyuman lebarnya dengan semangat yang menggelora,

"bagus naruto sampaikan pada Obito juga yah"ucap Madara

"janji uchiha"ucap Madara

"Bunuh yang menganggu lindungi yang berharga"Ucap mereka berdua serentak dan tubuh madara pun perlahan lahan menghilang dari pandangan Naruto

'baik madara ji-san aku akan menjaga orang orang yang berharga disekitarku'dan dari situlah tekad naruto terlahir kembali bukan membuat Dunia Impian tapi membuat dunia sesuai dengan impian barunya yaitu kedamaian,karena naruto juga ingin keluar dari yang namanya lingkaran setan yang terus memunculkan rantai kebencian di kehidupan ini.

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya,dan menguap LEBAR!naruto terdiam sekejap dan membulatkan tekad api nya

"aku harus mengalahkan akatsuki sial itu dan aku akan melindungi Obito-nii,akeno-nii,dan Rias-chan dengan cara apapun"ucap Naruto semangat,bahkan melebihi semangat Masa muda guy,tiba tiba datanglah Rias ke kamar naruto

"Naruto-kun kau sudah bangun"ucap Rias membawa sarapan sandwich untuk naruto  
>"hmm rias-chan tadi aku bermimpi bertemu Madara-Jiisan"ucap Naruto menatap rias dalam dalam<p>

"Mimpi apa naruto-kun"tanya rias bingung diselingi menaikkan alis kanannya

"aku disuruh menjaga orang orang berharga bagiku"ucap naruto tersenyum lebar membuat Rias blushing

"cium aku naruto"ucap Rias menatap naruto

**Naruto Pov**  
>hah apa maksud rias-chan menciumnya?arghhh maksudnya apa sih<br>"Cium aku naru-"ucap Rias kedua kalinya  
><strong>Naruto Pov end<strong>  
>"m-maksudmu"tanya naruto kikuk menatap rias<p>

'huh dia masih terlalu kecil mungkin 3 tahun lagi dia akan jadi milikku'batin rias

"hahaha aku hanya bercanda kok naru"ucap Rias berbohong  
>naruto menghela nafas karena rias hanya bercanda,jantungnya sempat berdebar begitu kencang,di dekat rias.<p>

"baiklah ayo kita mengembara selama 3 tahun dan kita akan melawan akatsuki"Ucap naruto bersemangat

"sepertinya kita akan ke tempat asalmu naruto"ucap Akeno

"ya akeno benar Koneko dan Kiba berada disana"ucap Rias

"okay sekaligus ketemu teman lama lah ya kan Nii-san"ucap Naruto menyetujui sekaligus bertanya kepada kakaknya Obito uchiha yang sudah agak lumayan Baikan.

"nii-san jadi kau mau kembali kekonoha"tanya naruto meskipun dendamnya ke konoha sudah hilang tapi tetap saja,dia Dibuang ayah dan ibunya,dan pasti akan menyakitkan.  
>Obito terdiam sebentar,dan menatap naruto dalam dalam,dan mengangguk semangat.<p>

"Kenapa tidak! Tapi mungkin 3 tahun lagi"ucap Obito semangat  
>Baiklah aku akan berlatih dan 3 tahun kemudian kita kalahkan akatsuki sial itu dan cari tahu siapa penghianatnya"ucap Naruto dengan teliti,dan efisien!<p>

dijawab dengan anggukan Obito,Rias,dan Akeno yang kerjanya tersenyum gak jelas

**3 Tahun Kemudian...!**  
>Naruto,Rias,Obito,dan Akeno berlath dengan giat,mereka berlatih sepenuh hati mereka berlatih demi melindungi satu sama lain,keharmonisan mereka pun bertambah seiring waktu berjalan bahkan Obito dengan Akeno semakin romantis membuat Rias gremory iri melihat pasangan kekasih tersebut,sedangkan naruto?hahaha dia hanya santai menjalani hidupnya!.<p>

"Baiklah kita akan kekonoha hari ini"ucap Naruto semangat mengepalkan tangannya kuat

kuat lalu meninju angin dengan mengayunkan tangannya keatas  
>"baiklah naruto ayo kita pergi"ucap Obito,sedangakan Rias dan Akeno hanya mengangguk menggunakan kamui agar lebih cepat karena lebih cepat lebih baik!<p>

.  
>Didepan gerbang konoha terpampang jelas tulisan besar yang menyambut kedatangan Menma Namikaze tertulis di poster raksasa itu<br>Welcome Namikaze naruto sakit melihat itu katrna kedatangannya tidak mungkin disambut siapapun membuat naruto tersenyum getir.

"sudahlah naruto-kun mereka hanya tidak tahu kau datang"ucap Rias menenangkan pemuda disebelahnya yang menggunakan Jaket Hitam Orange berlambang Uzumaki,Obito memakai pakaian hitam polos dengan juga yang hitam polos juga,Rias dan akeno?mereka memakai baju ninja biasa saja!

"Buchou"panggil seseorang gadis berambut putih

"ara ara fufufu akhirnya ketemu juga kau koneko"ucap Akeno tersenyum tulus  
>Koneko berjalan ke arah rias dan akeno<p>

"Buchou maafkan kami karena tidak tahu keberadaanmu"ucap Koneko sedih

"sudahlah tapi dimana kiba"tanya Rias

"hmm kiba entahlah mungkin sedang berlatih"ucap koneko seadanya

"buchou siapa mereka berdua ini"tanya Koneko menatap tajam duo kakak beradik

"Dia pacarku"akeno menarik lengan Obito dan memeluk lengan obito

"dan dia pa-"

"aku uzumaki naruto seseorang yang akan menjadi ninja terhebat di dunia shinobi

hahahaha"naruto tertawa nista,tanpa disadari dan diduga semua perhatian mengarah padanya,dan Shikamaru memanggil naruto

"Naruto Uzumaki?kau temanku kan"tanya Shikamaru yang berpakaian Jounin

"Woahh Shika lama tidak bertemu yah"ucap Naruto melambaikan tangannya

"ternyata kau benar benar naruto yang aku kenal dulu"tawa Shika

"kau kira aku siapa"naruto sweatdropp mendengar pernyataan sahabatnya

Top of Form

"Hahaha lama tidak bertemu yah Shika dan kau sudah jounin"ucap Naruto tersenyum lebar!

"hmm yah kau menghilang dan aku mencarimu meski itu merepotkan"ucap Shikamaru malas

"kau ini semuanya merepotkan"ucap Naruto menasihati

"oh ya siapa mereka naruto"tanya Shikamaru menunjuk Obito,Rias,dan Akeno

"ini Obito-niichan,Rias-chan,dan akeno-niichan"ucap Naruto memperkenalkan

"Oh begitu"ucap Shikamaru mengangguk  
>mereka melanjutkan percakapan mereka tentang pengembaraan naruto bertahun tahun,percakapan mereka terganggu saat 3 Orang melihat mereka yaitu Minato Namikaze ayah naruto,Kushina Uzumaki yang otomatis berganti marga Kushina Namikaze ibu Naruto,dan Menma Namikaze saudara kembar dari Naruto Uzumaki sendiri!<p>

"Naruto"lirih mereka bertiga !namun dihiraukan Naruto

"ah Shika aku dan nii-san ke Ichiraku yah jaa"

"obito-nii ayo kita makan ramen dengan Rias-chan dan Akeno-niichan"ucap Naruto semangat

"aku sih mau saja"ucap Obito lalu melihat kearah kedua gadis itu -.- mungkin akeno gk hahaha.

"Naruto maafkan kami"ucap Minato memohon

"oh Hokage-sama! Ada apa memanggilku"tanya Naruto tersenyum simpul,naruto tidak memiliki

kebencian! Dia hanya menganggap Mantan ayahnya sebagai Hokage beserta mantan keluarganya

'Tatapan itu lebih menyakitkan dari tatapan kebencian'batin Kushina

"apa maksudmu naruto kami orang tuamu"ucap Minato

"maksud anda hokage-sama"tanya Naruto memiringkan kepalanya bingung

"aku tidak memiliki orang tua hokage-sama.."naruto tersenyum kecil

"karena orang tuaku telah mati"ucap Naruto santai

"apa maksudmu naruto kami orang tuamu"ucap Kushina

"orang tuaku mati saat aku berumur 5 tahun kenapa mereka mati?mereka mati didalam

kehidupanku dan Kushina-sama pasti tahu"ucap Naruto

"kami keluargamu naruto!"ucap Menma memohon

"keluarga?hey aku sudah punya keluarga menma-sama,Kakekku Madara Uchiha,kakakku Obito Uchiha,dengan Akeno Himejima-nii,dan Rias gremory...-"ucapan naruto terpotong

"Pacar"lanjut Rias membuat naruto menaikkan alisnya

"Baiklah Hokage-sama,Kushina-sama,dan Menma-sama saya ingin berjalan jalan dengan keluarga saya"ucap Naruto hormat dan menghilang menggunakan Portal Kamui bersama keluarganya

Hening..  
>Hening..<p>

"dia sudah tidak menganggap kita sebagai orang tuanya"ucap Kushina sedih dan tidak tahu harus berkata apa apa

"bodohnya aku sebagai orang tua membuang anakku karena lemah"ucap Kushina

"seharusnya aku mati saja"lanjut Kushina dan bergelimangan air mata

"akulah yang salah kushina kenapa aku sampai membuangnya hanya takut karena dia Aib keluarga kita,aku kepala keluarga dan aku tidak bisa menuntun keluarga kita seharusnya aku tidak pantas hidup"ucap Minato

"Ini salah tou-san dan kaa-san kalian terlalu memikirkan orang lain seharusnya kalian memperdulikan keluarga kita!dan kalian membuang naruto adikku yang berumur 5 tahun,arghhh bodohnya aku sebagai kakak"ucap Menma menjambak rambut hitamnya sambil menangis...

.  
><strong>Slurpp Slurpp<strong>  
>"Paman ramennya 1 lagi"ucap naruto yang menghabiskan 10 mangkok membuat Obito pucat karena dia tadi mengatakan akan mentraktir makan Naruto,Rias,dan Akeno<p>

'astaga dia memakan Ramen tanpa sakit perut'batin Obito,disini Obito tidak menggunakan topengnya dan tidak terlalu dikenali karena wajahnya yang lebih dewasa dari yang dulu.

"ara-ara kau kenapa Obito-kun"tanya akeno yang duduk disamping obito,dan untung saja akeno hanya memakan Ramen 1 mangkuk yang tidak besar seperti naruto

"hehehe gk apa apa kok"ucap Obito mengelak dan hanya dibalas anggukan Akeno

Slurp Slurp  
>Naruto menghabiskan Kuah ramen yang ke 20<p>

"ahh kenyangnya"ucap Naruto memegang perutnya yang buncit,obito pun berkeringat dingin melihat berapa mangkuk yang dimakan naruto

'lain kali aku tidak akan mentraktirnya Ramen'batin Obito,rias hanya memakan 1 Ramen jumbo,dan ini masih lebih baik dari naruto.  
>"Paman berapa bon nya"tanya Obito<p>

"oh ini"ucap teuchi sang pemiliki kedai ramen dan itu membuat Obito berteriak

"AAAAAAAPPPPPPAAAAAAAA!"Teriak Obito

.

**Uknown Place**  
>"Kita akan bergerak pertama tama kita akan mengambil Shukaku"ucap Pein<br>'dengan tidak adanya obito maka usahaku membangkitkan ibu semakin mendekati keberhasilan'Batin Zetsu

.

Naruto,dan kawan kawan melanjutkan acara jalan jalan mereka mengelilingi konoha sehabis makan ramen,Obito agak galau karena uangnya habis tak bersisa karena naruto!

"Hoamzz kita beli apartemen yuk"ucap Naruto santai

"tapi uangku sudah habis naruto"ucap Obito mendeathglare Naruto

"ara ara kalau masalah uang itu gampangkan buchou"ucap Akeno

"tinggal cari saja"lanjut Rias,membuat Duo Outouto,dan Aniki itu sweatdrop

'kirain bisa nyihir duit'batin Duo tadi

"Ya sudah kita patungan saja"ucap Naruto dijawab anggukan ketiga orang tadi!

Mereka pun berpatungan dan membeli apartemen yang tidak besar namun tidak kecil juga

.

.

.

Naruto sedang duduk ditaman konoha sambil memejamkan mata menikmati kedamaian saat ini,Dia menghela napas melepaskan semua rasa stressnya,Naruto melanjutkan jalan jalan nya sampai dia melihat tas yang tidak dimiliki oleh seseorang dan membukanya membuat naruto menutup matanya karena cahaya dari tas tersebut dan terlihatlah sebuah senapan bergambar naga

**TBC**

**Hohohoho i am back**

**Balas reviews ahh**

**Neko Twins Kagamine****:yo yo neko-chan**

** .18:udah senpai :3**

**kirigaya dragneel:udah dragnel-senpai**

**Niezza Neko-chan:hehe ini udah agak dikit ditambah deskripsinya senpai**

**ferianda:mereka sebenarnya emang baik :v**

**guest:karna menma mau cepat cepat bawa membawa pulang sasuke jadi dia tidak bertanya**

**AkiraRaymundo****:akan kucoba senpai**

** .1:hehe nggak tahu dah**

**m. :ntar lagi kok hahaha**

**Akira Kuroyuki:hehe musuhnya mungkin OC ini masih mungkin**

**REVANOFSITHLORD:maksud senpai?**

**Zero Kiryuu 1****:haha itu salah ngupdate maaf**

**Yosh Koshiro-kun Out!**


	7. Menolong Kazekage-sama dari akatsuki!

**Disclaimer:Karakternya bukan punya gue :v gue itu Cuma Minjem karakter Naruto ama Highschool DxD Dan OC Anime lainnya hehe**

**Author:Koshiro Kun**

**Pair:Naruto Uzumaki X Rias Gremory And Obito Uchiha X Akeno Himejima**

**Rated:T**

**Warning:DarkNaru! StrongNaru!,GodLike Naru(Maybe),Banyak Typo!**

**Enjoyy Reading**

**Rated:M(jaga jaga aje)**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Download lagu azu for you broow :v gak mau juga gak apa apa hehe untuk opening doank**

**.**

**Opening Azu-For You**

**koko ni aru no wa kimi ga ima made eranda michi no**

Terlihat naruto sedang duduk termenung melihat keluarganya bahagia

**kotae tachi yo hora jishin motte susumeba ii**

sang naruto kecil dibuang ayahnya di sebuah gua

**totemo shizen na no ame agari no ASUFARUTO ni  
>niji ga kakaru you ni<strong>

Naruto masuk kedalam gua dan bertemu Madara,dan Obito yang sedang berlatih

**Lonely kaze ga fuite**

Gambar langsung beralih ke madara yang duduk termenung

**Feeling ki ga tsuita yo**

Beralih ke Obito yang juga duduk termenung setelah kematian Rin

**kotae wa doko ni mo nai kedo**

Datanglah naruto mengajak mereka dan tersenyum lebar

**Call me wakatteru wa**

Lalu datanglah rias dan akeno

**With you ai wa itsumo**

Akeno mengulurkan tangannya ke obito

**atae au mono**

dan rias mengulurkan tangannya ke Naruto

**For you**

Rias dan akeno menarik pasangan mereka masing masing dan berlari bersama

**kitto kimi wa itsu no hi ka**

Beralih ke arah Naruto Sedang melayang dilangit

**kono sora wo toberu hazu dakara**

Dan naruto tersenyum Lebar

**nando tsumazuita toshite mo**

lalu naruto jatuh di padang rumput dengan konyolnya

**For You**

Rias langsung berlari dan membantu naruto berdiri dengan

**taisetsu na koto wa hitotsu**

mengulurkan tangannya ke arah naruto sambil tersenyum

**yume miru koto**

Naruto langsung tersenyum senang dan menerima uluran Rias

**kokoro dake wa tozasanai de ite**

layar langsung mengarah kelangit dan ada dua kata Madara's Generations

End Opening(hehe sorry jelek)

* * *

><p>Naruto mengambil senapan itu dan membawanya ke apartemennya dengan perasaan senang tiba tiba sebuah suara berat mengganggunya<p>

**"Naruto itu adalah Senjata hadiahku,kau bisa menembakkannya dan pelurunya atau tembakannya berasal dari imajinasimu"******

naruto mengangguk mengerti mendengar suara dari alam kesadarannya  
>Blue eyes sekarang sudah mencapai kepala keduanya dan menciptakan Jurus jurus baru selain Shooting death dari sacred gearnya,dan mungkin setengah sempurna,namun naruto akan berlatih sekuat tenaganya agar mampu mengalahkan Akatsuki dan melindungi orang yang berharga,naruto rela mati demi orang orang yang berharganya!<p>

Tanpa terasa naruto sampai di apartemennya dan memberitahu Obito,Aken,dan Rias mendapatkan senjata yang hebat!

"Obito-nii akeno-nee aku dapat senjata"ucap Naruto bangga!disertai dengan kesombongan walau hanya sedikit

"memangnya senjata apa?"tanya Obito

"ini"naruto memperlihatkan senapan bergambar Naga biru!

"wahh itu keren naruto-kun"ucap Rias

"tentu saja naruto itu memang keren dari dulu"ucap Naruto narsis

"ara ara itu bagus naru tapi apa gunanya"tanya Akeno

"belum aku coba sih hehehe ayo coba"ucap Naruto mengajak,dijawab anggotanya  
>Naruto,DKK sampai di Hutan kematian(Shi No Mori)<p>

"baiklah aku coba"naruto mengeker pepohonan yang besar

"Bayangkan peluru imajinasiku"gumam naruto,naruto membayangkan pelurunya adalah laser berwarna biru dicampur dengan 5 elemen

**BLARRRR DUARRR BLARRR****  
><strong>Ledakan besar terjadi  
>Laser biru tadi memanjang diiringi 5 elemen yang saling menumpuk seperti pelangi yang indah!<p>

"Wahh keren"ucap naruto senang

"wah itu bagus naruto kita bisa mengalahkan organisasi sial itu"ucap Obito dijawab anggota naruto,rias,dan akeno

'Partner bisakah kau memberi kakakku senjata'tanya Naruto pada partnernya

**'hmm baiklah ini ambil'**naga biru itu melempar pedang katana  
>'pedang itu dapat menyerap segala elemen dan jika pedang itu menyerap elemen api maka pedang itu akan terselimuti api dan seterusnya pedang itu tidak bisa patah'<p>

'ok partner terima kasih'batin naruto  
>.<p>

**Real World**  
>"Obito-nii ini ambil pedang dari Blue eyes"ucap naruto sambil menyerahkan katana<p>

"wah terima kasih naruto"ucap obito senang

"tapi apa kegunaanya"tanya obito bingung  
>naruto menghela nafas dan terpaksa harus menjelaskan fungsi pedang itu<br>Obito mengangguk dan mencoba pedang yang didapatkannya barusan

**"Amaterasu"**pedang itu merespon api Obito(disini obito masih memiliki Mata sharingannya 2)

**Amaterasu Sword******

pedang itu berbunyi bagaikan mesin dan langsung terselimuti api hitam yang sangat panas!

**"Getsuga Tensho"**Obito menebas pedang katana itu

**BLARR******

Shockwave cahaya api berwarna hitam yang meskipun setengah dasyat dari senjata senapan tapi tu cukup kuatmenghancurkan musuh,naruto melihat itu memberi selamat kepada kakaknya itu

"Katana itu super sekali"ucap naruto

"ya perkataan naruto-kun benar"ucap rias mengangguk sambil memegang dagunya

"ara ara malam ini kita akan merayakannya obito-kun"akeno pun berkedip ke arah obito membuat obito pucat!dikarenakan Akeno agak KASAR!kutekankan sekali lagi KASAR!

"Naruto ada yang ingin kukatakan"ucap rias tiba tiba membuat naruto menaikkan Alisnya tidak mengerti

"ada apa rias-chan"tanya naruto,  
>jantung naruto yang tadinya berdebar debar jika didekat rias semakin berdebar<p>

"aku mencintaimu"gumam rias yang mampu di dengar 3 orang yang ada disitu

tidak ada jawaban dari naruto.

"kau tidak mau yah"ucap rias sedih dan berbalik namun ditahan oleh sebuah tangan dari naruto,naruto menarik rias dan mencium rias,membuat rias kaget

"aku juga rias-chan aku mencintaimu tapi aku tidak berani mengungkapkannya"ucap Naruto

"syukurlah"

"cie cie yang baru jadian"goda obito

"ara ara dramanya mengharukan sekali"

"eh"mereka berdua lupa kalau masih ada Obito dan Akeno yang melihat mereka,rias menutup wajahnya yang memerah dan naruto?menggaruk pipinya yang sama sekali tidak gatal!

"kita daftar jadi Shinobi konoha gimana"tanya Naruto mengganti topik

"tidak buruk sih tapi siapa senseinya"tanya Rias  
>Akeno,Rias,dan Naruto menatap Obito<p>

"hah baiklah ayo registrasi"ajak Obito  
>Keempat shinobi itu pun meregistrasikan diri mereka,Akeno dan Rias juga bisa jurus ninja Rias memiliki elemen Api,dan Akeno elemen Petir<br>Mereka pun sampai di ruangan hokage

**Tok Tok Tok!**

"Masuk"ucap Hokage yang ditemani istrinya!  
>Naruto DKK pun masuk<p>

"O-obito"Minato tersentak melihat mantan muridnya itu

"lama tidak bertemu sensei"ucap Obito santai

"apa yang kau lakukan disini"tanya Minato,minato bertanya karena kemarin kemarin hanya memperhatikan naruto.

"kami ingin mendaftar sebagai ninja konoha"ucap Obito

"kami?mak-"Minato melihat Naruto dan tersentak bersama Kushina yang sedari tadi diam!

"Naruto"ucap suami istri itu kaget melihat naruto

"ya ada apa hokage sama"tanya Naruto bingung

"pulanglah nak"ucap Kushina

"oh maaf kushina sama aku tinggal dengan Obito-nii,Akeno-nee,dan Rias-chan"ucap Naruto  
>minato menghela nafas<p>

"baiklah kalian sudah terdaftar"ucap Minato

"baiklah kami pergi sensei"ucap Obito  
>mereka ber4 pun pergi ke training ground mereka.<p>

"hmm baiklah kita akan berlatih disini"ucap Obito  
>dijawab anggukan oleh timnya.<br>Mereka pun semua berlatih dengan pemanasan yang sangat tidak lazim ditiru tapi usaha keras itu tidak akan menghianati!

.

Beberapa Hari Kemudian...!  
><strong>Ruangan Hokage<strong>**  
><strong>Tim Obito,Tim Kakashi,dan Tim Guy berkumpul di ruangan hokage.  
>Menma kaget melihat naruto yang menjadi shinobi konoha,kakashi kaget melihat teman lamanya<br>"lama tak bertemu kakashi"ucap Obito santai  
>"O-obito"<br>"aku ingin bertanya satu hal"ucap Obito tajam

"a-apa"tanya kakashi masih takut takut

"kenapa kau membunuh Rin?"tanya Obito

"aku tidak membunuhnya dia mengorbankan dirinya agar tidak mengamuk dikonoha dan dijadikan jinchuriki"jelas Kakashi

"baiklah kau jujur"ucap Obito tersenyum santai

"Naruto"pandangan sasuke menajam melihat naruto

"oh kau sasuke gimana rasanya kukalahin hahahaha"tawa Naruto

"cih itu keberuntunganmu saja"ucap Sasuke

"Naruto"panggil menma

"Ada apa menma-sama"tanya naruto

"tidak ada apa apa"menma menghela nafas karena adiknya sudah tidak menganggapnya seorang kakak!

"Baiklah kalian kuberi misi menyelamatkan Kazekage gaara seorang Jinchuriki ekor 1"jelas

minato

"cih akatsuki"naruto dan obito mendecih

"kita habisi mereka"ucap rias dan akeno  
>Duakhh<br>pintu hokage terbuka dengan tidak elite

"kami ingin membantu"ucap lelaki berambut pirang pucat bersama dengan gadis loli,disertai gadis berkaca mata Sona sitri

"tapi-"ucapan minato terpotong

"kami harus membantu Buchou"ucap Koneko

"baiklah"ucap Minato pasrah

"semangat masa mudaku membara"teriak Guy dan Rock Lee bersamaan

"baiklah kita harus menolongnya secepatnya"ucap Minato  
>3 Tim Plus dengan Yuuto Kiba,Koneko Toujou,Sona Sitri<br>3 ketiga tim itu pun melaksanakan tugas mereka  
>tim guy bersama kiba,koneko,dan sona<br>sedangkan tim Obito dan tim Kakashi ke Desa suna mencari informasi

.  
>Perjalanan mereka terganggu oleh seorang anggota akatsuki<p>

"Itachi"sasuke menatap tajam itachi

"hnn"

"Chi-"

"jangan menyerangnya bodoh"ucap Obito

"jadi kau dapat Informasi itachi"tanya Obito

"ya aku benci dengan mereka dan penghianatnya adhlah Zetsu"ucap Itachi

"kenapa itachi tidak kita serang nii-san"tanya Naruto

"hmm hanya dia yang tidak menyerangku saat aku dikeroyok"ucap Obito

"baiklah kita tolong gaara meski aku tidak mengenalnya tapi dia dulu dikucilkan"ucap Naruto berlari ala ninja diikuti tim Obito dan Tim Kakashi

Mereka tiba di Sunagakure dan langsung masuk ke desa tersebut,mereka pun menanyakan informasi

"cih kita ke markas akatsuki"ucap Obito dijawab anggukan naruto

"kalian tahu markas akatsuki"tanya Sakura

"kami mantan anggota akatsuki"ucap Obito

"ayo mungkin ada dua orang"ucap Itachi

"itachi kenapa kau membantai clan kita"tanya Sasuke sedih

"mereka ingin melakukan kudeta terhadap konoha"ucap Itachi sukses membuat sasuke terdiam dan mengangguk mengerti

"baiklah Aniki aku percaya padamu"ucap Sasuke tersenyum dibalas dengan itachi juga dengan keadaan tersenyum.

Mereka pun melanjutkan misi ke sunagakure

Tim Kakashi yang melapor ke Sunagakure dan Tim Obito yang mendatangi akatsuki

.

.

.

Mereka berempat pun tiba disebuah Tempat berbatu raksasa dengan segel yang menempel di batu raksasa itu,

"Sial"naruto mendecih tidak suka melihat segel itu "baiklah obito-nii kau lepas segel itu"naruto

menyuruh Obito dan dijawab anggukan obito dan obito langsung menteleport dirinya ke segel itu,dan berusaha mencabut

Krak

Kertas segel itu robek di tarik obito

"SEKARANG!"Teriak Obito

"Baiklah"naruto mengangguk

**[Destroyed] [Destroyed] [Destroyed]**

Bunyi suara mekanik dari kedua tangan naruto dan naruto membuat laser berkekuatan super ditangannya!

**"Ka-me-ha-me-ha!"**

**BLARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR DUARRRRRRRRRRRR**

Batu itupun hancur berkeping keping terkena kamehameha naruto

Terlihatlah dua orang dari dalam gua tersebut lelaki pertama dengan gaya bungkuk menutupi tubuhnya dengan boneko dan lelaki kedua mirip wanita,terlihat juga sosok lelaki berambut merah berada di ekor burung berwarna putih itu adalah Kazekage Gaara Of The Red Sand!

Deidara langsung menaiki burung berwarna putih dan kabur dengan menaiki burung itu dan naruto bersama Rias mengejarnya

"lama tidak bertemu Sasori"ucap Obito menyeringai jahat!

"hnn oh kau si bodoh itu"ucap Sasori mengejek melihat obito

"hnn kau akan tewas sasori"ucap Obito

"ara-ara aku akan membantu Obito-kun"ucap Akeno.

Obito menoleh ke arah akeno dan mengangguk

Sasori langsung menyerang obito dengan ekor nya yang memanjang,dapat dihindari oleh obito

Obito berlari ke arah Sasori hiruko namun sasori langsung menembakkan senbon

**"Kugutsu No Jutsu:Gishu Senbon"**

Akeno melihat sasori yang terfokus ke arah obito membuat jutsu

**"Raiton:Rairyu"**Akeno menyerang sasori dengan petirnya

**BLARR**

Sasori hiruko agak terlempar kebelakang dan agak retak

"Kau melupakanku"ucap Obito sambil merapal segel

**"Katon:Goukakyou No Jutsu"**

**BLARRRRRRRR**

Lagi lagi sasori terlempar dan membuat Hirukonya retak

"Kau harus mati"ucap Obito

**"Katon:Goryuuka No Jutsu"**Obito mengeluarkan jutsu api naganya

Sasori tidak tinggal diam

**"Projectile Stream"**sasori menembakkan senbon beracun untuk menahan api itu namun senbonnya kalah

"Kutambahkan dengan ini"ucap Akeno mengeluarkan tombak cahaya karena dia keturunan malaikat jatuh

Sasori yang tidak bisa mengelak terpaksa harus terkena dua jutsu itu

BLARRRRRRR

Ledakan besar pun terjadi,ledakan besar mendengung di Goa tersebut

PROK PROK PROK

Tepuk tangan mendengung dari asap tadi,membuat Pasangan kekasih itu melihat ke arah suara tepuk tangan yang mereka berdua dengar,Semakin lama keluarlah Sosok laki laki berambut merah dengan gaya baby face

"cukup hebat untuk amatiran"ucap Sasori

"cih jadi itu tubuh aslimu"ucap Obito

"baiklah aku tidak akan main main lagi"Lanjut Sasori

**"****Aka higi : Hyakki no Soen"**Muncullah boneko berjumlah banyak kira kira ada 100 boneka,boneko itu berjubah merah

Obito dan Akeno yang melihat itu langsung merapatkan punggung mereka

"kita habisi mereka akeno-chan"ucap Obito dijawab anggukan dari akeno

100 Boneka yang di kendalikan Sasori langsung menyerang mereka berdua dengan senjata mereka masing masing,obito tidak tinggal diam langsung merapal segel

**"Susanoo'o"**

Sosok makhluk astral berwarna hitam melindungi tubuh obito dan obito menebas salah satu boneka milik sasori,sedangkan akeno kini berusaha menghindar dan sekaligus menyerang boneko milik sasori,akeno membuat light spear dan melemparkannya ke salah satu boneka sasori dan sukses mengenai boneka sasori tersebut!namun dia tidak terlalu waspada diserang dari belakang

DUAKHHHH

Akeno terpental agak jauh membuat obito marah karena melukai orang yang disukainya,

"Grrr sialan kalian"ucap obito nada suaranya meninggi

"MATI KALIAN SEMUA!"TERIAK Obito!menebaskan bonekanya ke sembarang arah

BUAKHHH DUAKKHHH DUAKHHH DUAHKKHH BLARRR

20 Boneka sasori hancur menyisakan 78

"Kalian semua harus mati"ucap Obito tajam

**"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu"**Muncullah 9 bunshin yang dilindungi Susanoo'o,sasori agak takut tapi dia tahu kalau itu hanya kembali menyerang Obito namun susanoo'o itu tidak hancur sedikit pun akeno hanya tersenyum melihat kekasihnya dan membantu kekasihnya,akeno membuat petir suci dan mengenai beberapa Boneka,tanpa basa basi obito bersama bunshinnya melawan boneka sasori

.

.

.

Disuatu Tempat!

"Hahaha seni ku akan membara kali ini"ucap Lelaki berambut kuning

"karena kau akatsuki kau harus mati"ucap Naruto datar

"kita bunuh dia Rias-chan"ucap naruto masih menatap lelaki yang mirip banci itu

Naruto menteleport dirinya ke dekat deidara membuat deidara bingung kemana naruto namun dia cepat melihat kebelakang

**"Dai:Rasengan"**Naruto menekan rasengannya tepat dipunggung Deidara

BLARRRRRR Deidara terpental jatuh dari burung putih itu dan burung putih itu menjadi asap naruto langsung menangkap gaara yang akan jatuh,naruto menatap gaara sebentar

'Sepertinya orang ini pernah tersiksa hidupnya saat kecil sama sepertiku aku harus menghidupkannya'batin naruto dan mengaktifkan sacred gearnya kedua tangannya memegang kening gaara dan terdengarlah suara mekanik

**[Back To Life]**

Rias menengok dan bertanya kepada naruto apa yang dia lakukan

"uhuk uhuk"sang kazekage pun terbangun dan mencoba bangun

"jangan bangun dulu kazekage-sama"ucap Naruto tersenyum kecil

"kau siapa bukannya aku sudah mati"tanya Gaara

"kau sudah kubangkitkan kembali kazekage-sama"ucap Naruto

"Gaara,panggil saja gaara"ucap Gaara tersenyum

"cih sialan siapa tadi yang menyerangku"ucap Deidara bangun dari keterpurukannya

"Rias kita habisi dia dengan satu jurus"ucap Naruto serius

"tapi—"baru saja gaara mau memberitahu terhenti ketika gadis berambut merah itu berdiri disamping naruto

"Rasakan Ini banci"teriak naruto membuat kamehameha disebelahnya rias mencampurkan Kekuatan Power Of Destructionnya

**"Ka-me-ha-me-ha Des-truc-tion"**teriak pasangan kekasih itu membuat gaara terdiam melihat kekuatan pasangan itu

BLARRRRRRR

Laser raksasa mengenai Deidara dengan sadis membuat deidara sekarat dan sebentar lagi mati

"cih aku akan membuat kalian mati bersamaku dengan Seniku yang terbaik"ucap deidara lalu mengambil tanah liat dan memasukkannya ke dadanya yang memiliki mulut

"hahaha kalian akan mati bersamaku kalian tidak akan bisa lolos"ucap Deidara mengejek

"hnn kita pergi"ucap Naruto

"tapi bagaimana—"kedua kalinya ucapan gaara terpotong

**"Kamui"**Ketiga itupun masuk kedalam dimensi kamui sedangkan beberapa detik kemudian ledakan super terjadi

.

.

Markas Akatsuki

Sasori sedang dalam keadaan sekarat tidak bisa bergerak lagi

"Kau harus mati bodoh"ucap Obito

CRASHHHH

Obito menusuk sasori tepat di jantung sasori,sasori pun tewas seketika

"uhh aku lelah akeno"setelah mengatakan itu obito pun pingsan,akeno tersenyum tipis melihat sang kekasih melindunginya dengan sekuat tenaganya,akeno pun ke sunagakure untuk mendapatkan pengobatan untuk obito menggunakan Lingkaran sihirnya

.

.

In Sunagakure

Para rakyat sudah kembalinya kazekage mereka,Kazekage Gaara seorang jinchuriki namun sekarang sudah tidak!semua berubah ketika dua orang anggota akatsuki menyerang,para rakyat berdoa agar Kazekage mereka selamat dan ada juga tim kakashi yang menunggu TIM Obito!para warga terus menerus berdoa!dan yang datang malah akeno yang merengek obito!membuat para rakyat beserta Tim Kakashi kaget

"Hey cepatlah tolong!"ucap Akeno dengan cepat kiba,dan koneko menolong akeno

"ada apa dengannya akeno-san"tanya Kakashi masih kaget melihat keadaan temannya itu

"Sakura cepat sembuhkan dia"ucap Kakashi

"Baik sensei"ucap Sakura

"Bagaimana ini Gaara belum kembali"ucap Kankuro

"tenanglah naruto pasti membawanya kembali dia itu kuat"ucap Akeno

"hnn ya Naruto itu kuat aku kalah darinya dengan mudah"ucap Sasuke datar

Tiba tiba muncullah sebuah sebuah portal Kamui

Yang mengeluarkan tiga orang diantaranya 2 laki laki dan 1 perempuan

Doa rakyat sunagakure terkabul mereka pun bersorak

"uhuk uhuk"naruto pun terbatuk kelelahan

"Siapa namamu"tanya Gaara

"Uzumaki Naruto"ucap Naruto sebelum pingsan

"Naruto"gaara agak khawatir

"tenang saja dia hanya sedikit kelelahan"ucap Rias menenangkan gaara

"Dia adalah orang yang menolongku"Gaara berpidato sebentar

"namanya Uzumaki Naruto"ucap Gaara

"HIDUP UZUMAKI NARUTO HIDUP UZUMAKI NARUTO"Rakyat pun menyoraki naruto dengan penuh semangat

TBC

Hohohohohohohohoho Chapter tujuhnya selesai nih heheheeh langsung balas reviews aja ahhh

.7: Arigatou gozaimasu!

ferianda:yoi

Nokia 7610:HEHEHE ini udah ditambah sih :v

alta0sapphire:makasih sarannya senpai

Neko Twins Kagamine:kyknya gk

Reyvanrifqi:saya akan tambahin kejutan rifqi-san :v hehehe

The Black Water:okay bang

Koshiro yang manis ini Out~


End file.
